Adeus ou Tchau
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: TERMINADA. Como uma palavra pode confundir tudo. Como a gente tenta esquecer um passado inteiro. Mas existem coisas mais fortes do que isso. Somos humanos, súditos do poder das palavras. RH
1. De Histórias e Contratempos

**Adeus ou Tchau**

_**Capítulo Um – De histórias e contratempos**_

Ronald e Hermione Weasley freqüentaram a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts por volta da década de 90. Ambos pertenceram à Grifinória e diversas vezes se destacaram por seus diferentes talentos. Eram sempre vistos ao lado de Harry Potter, melhor amigo de todos e lendário bruxo, responsável pela derrota de Lord Voldemort, o maior bruxo das trevas que houve em toda a História. Eram o trio de ouro, e marcaram talvez o período mais fantástico da História bruxa...

Mas tudo isso nós já sabemos, não é verdade? E se ainda não temos certeza, podemos sempre imaginar. Mas um dos techos mais fantásticos dos contos sobre a derrocada de Voldemort trata-se de um romance comum – tão comum que poderia acontecer com qualquer um, pode até mesmo estar acontecendo com você. Rony e Hermione, juntos, são muito mais do que o estereótipo de melhores amigos que se apaixonam.

Entretanto... Exatamente em quê momento eles deixaram de ser amigos? Porque isso realmente aconteceu nalguma hora, nós sabemos. Mesmo assim... Não deixa de ser curioso.

Hermione notou primeiro, e isso não é nenhuma surpresa para quem a conhece. Havia grandes diferenças entre seus dois melhores amigos. Harry era mais centrado, mais maduro, e na maioria das vezes agia de maneira razoável, embora fosse capaz de ser extremamente idiota quando se arriscava a interpretar a profecia que lhe cabia. Sim... Ele era um sujeito problemático para si próprio, ainda que tivesse seus momentos de lucidez.

Em um monte de lençóis amassados estava enrolada confortavelmente uma mulher, esta de quem eu falo, Hermione. Acordara com uma febre preguiçosa e simplesmente se recusara a sair. E como durante a noite sonhara com seus tempos de escola, estava se lembrando ali no escuro de momentos que, na verdade, nunca haviam desaparecido de sua memória. Naqueles tempos, ela era apenas uma garota que vivia de cara enfiada nos livros, que se convencia de que sabia tudo que era possível saber como forma de defesa das críticas que fora obrigada a ouvir na escola trouxa, e mesmo depois de ingressar em Hogwarts e na Grifinória. Aqueles cabelos fofos, que nunca a abandonaram, mesmo na vida adulta, e aquele porte meio curvado a tornavam invisível para muita gente, mesmo para a maioria das colegas.

Ela detestava ficar perto de Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, por exemplo; toda aquela fascinação maluca por Adivinhação a fazia sentir pena. Outras tantas, como a famosa Cho Chang, tinham sua vida em função de arrumar namorados e de se manterem bonitas para eles. Às vezes, Hermione Granger desejava ardentemente ser como elas; apenas fechar os olhos e não ver assuntos maiores do que aqueles. Mas ela não conseguia.

Harry e Rony eram as pessoas em Hogwarts que mais a aceitaram do jeito que era; certo que Rony a princípio dissera que ela era insuportável, maluca e tudo o mais, mas Hermione também o achara um pateta retardado desde o princípio. Hermione conteve um sorriso que ninguém veria, sob as cobertas. Ele era tão bobo que achara, sinceramente, que era capaz de mudar a cor de um rato sem nem mesmo ter estudado um ano!

Ainda assim, ela tratou Harry e Rony de maneira diferente desde o começo. Entre ela e Rony não havia tempos de paz, e sim tempos de trégua; tudo até que o próximo motivo aparecesse. O ruivo não tinha nada a ver com ela, e como haveria? Ele não era filho único de trouxas, não tinha crescido numa escola primária trouxa nem fora educado para ser sempre o melhor em tudo que pudesse. Mesmo assim, Hermione foi obrigada a admitir para si mesma, Rony tinha seus próprios demônios para vencer.

Claro. Rony muitas vezes era tratado apenas como sendo mais um Weasley. Um dia, quando o encontrara encarando furiosamente a lareira da sala comunal, depois de uma derrota horrível para a Corvinal no quadribol – devia ser o sexto ou o começo do sétimo ano... Hermione tinha a memória tão fraca para quadribol -, ele estava excepcionalmente auto depreciativo.

"Eu sei que eu sou um idiota tapado, Mione, não preciso que você repita isso. – retrucou furioso, quando ela se aproximou e se sentou de frente para ele, a seu lado direito.

Ela não gostara nem um pouco da reação.

"Eu não vim aqui te dizer que você é um tapado idiota. – ela cortou, com as sobrancelhas cerradas. – Vim pra te dizer que este jogo pode ter sido ruim, mas que não teve a menor importância.

_Para mim, _ela continuou em pensamento, _você ainda é o melhor goleiro que a Grifinória já teve, mesmo que tome vinte gols seguidos no mesmo aro._

"Não teve importância? – Rony repetiu, com um olhar amargo para ela. – E o quê tem importância? O relatório de dois metros que o Binns pediu pra semana que vem? Diferente de você, Hermione, eu estou me ferrando se uma droga de uma notinha vai manchar o meu currículo!

Hermione se encolheu. De novo, ele estava entendendo tudo errado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela estava sendo insultada. E do mesmo modo que não deixara que ele insultasse Hermione Jane Granger nos anos anteriores, não deixaria naquele momento, por mais ferido que ele pudesse estar. O orgulho sempre vinha antes para ela.

"Realmente, Ronald Weasley, você se importa mais se uma bola de couro atravessa ou não um aro de metal batido do que com a iminência da morte de todos nós! Às vezes você não passa de um irresponsável, Rony, que não é capaz de entender que podemos ser destruídos a qualquer momento, e que precisamos nos preparar para enfrentar a guerra quando ela chegar!

Sentiu seu rosto ir ficando afogueado então, e as orelhas dele também ficavam progressivamente avermelhadas.

"Sim, eu sou um irresponsável. – concordou Rony carrancudo, mergulhado em auto piedade. – Sou um inútil pobretão, que não tem nem a metade da inteligência da brilhante Hermione Granger, que não tem a bravura do poderoso Harry Potter, que só sabe se preocupar se foi humilhado diante da escola inteira por um trio de artilheiros medíocres!

Caíram os dois em silêncio. Saltara aos olhos de Hermione como o ruivo vivia insatisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Até mesmo o Chapéu Seletor sabe que eu sou _só mais um Weasley_. Mais um Weasley a ser jogado na Grifinória para ser protegido por seus irmãos inteligentes ou engraçados. E quando eu penso que conseguiria sobreviver sozinho, o que acontece? – Rony estava trêmulo; Hermione sentiu vontade de acalmá-lo, mas precisava ficar furiosa com ele. – Eu arrumo amigos que me protegem o tempo todo, como se eu fosse um trasgo incapaz.

"Sou só mais um Weasley. – ele revelou, escondendo o rosto.

-----

Uma capacidade notável e assustadora para se diminuir, era o que ele tinha. Pessoas têm problemas, Hermione sabia, mas Rony tinha grandes oscilações de humor devido àquela frustração de si mesmo. Coisa parecida acontecera quando o ruivo beijara uma garota pela primeira vez.

Acontecera mais ou menos da mesma forma que com Harry. No sexto ano, Annie Simmons, da Lufa-Lufa, tropeçou nele. Hermione franzira o cenho logo de cara; aquela era a tática mais manjada que existia! Ela mesma nunca se prestaria àquilo. Que demonstração de fraqueza incrível! Rony a segurara com certa pressa e garota tratou de se apresentar, afobada, e disse que estava atrasada para Feitiços. Pois sim... Então o que ela estava fazendo no corredor de Transformações?

Naquela ocasião, não dissera nada. Mas Simmons não se contentara com um tropeção mais do que proposital. Duas semanas depois, ela ouviu Harry e Rony cochichando na mesa do almoço; ela estivera inocentemente em sua aula de Aritmancia.

"O que estão cochichando? – ela fez a pergunta, quase como um teste.

"Nada demais. – apressou-se Rony a falar.

"Ele vai com Annie Simmons para Hogsmeade neste fim de semana. – Harry corrigiu, com um olhar brilhante e, Hermione poderia jurar, especulativo.

Ela planejara um passeio para os três assim que Rony e ela fizessem uma ronda pelo vilarejo, e estivera mais ansiosa do que deveria para esta mesma ronda. Não sabia mais como agir perto do ruivo, e recusava-se a enxergar a resposta. Mas se ele ia com Annie Simmons, era melhor deixar de lado. Hermione sentou-se, sentindo o rosto queimar e vendo sua mão apertar com força demais o tampo da mesa, quando se sentou.

"E ele queria que você o liberasse da ronda – Harry acrescentou de forma sádica.

Hermione começou a encher seu prato com tudo que encontrava na frente, esforçando-se ao máximo para não olhar para Rony e para deixar no rosto a expressão mais neutra deste mundo.

"Bem, Rony, você terá que pedir ao Monitor Chefe – disse ela. – Eu poderia fazer a ronda sozinha, mas realmente espero que os terceiranistas não comecem outra guerra de Bubobombas.

Bubobombas: última diversão mais do que masoquista, inventada pelos gêmeos Weasley. Feitas de pus de bubotúberas diluído. Mesmo com toda a água, ainda causava estragos nada bonitos.

"Não tente me chantagear com isso como se eu tivesse inventado essa maluquice. – Rony falou decentemente pela primeira vez. – Afinal, eu só vou dar uma volta com a menina. Nada demais. – mas seu rubor denunciou que ele sabia que as coisas não eram exatamente assim.

Harry soltou um risinho. Hermione bufou e voltou a atenção para sua comida.

"Faça o que fizer – aconselhou o moreno. – Mas não deixe que ela te leve até o Madame Puddifoot.

Depois de um fim de semana horrível e entendiante, no qual Hermione apenas separou briguinhas entre terceiranistas (e sentiu falta de Rony espalhando os "pirralhos" e comentando que eles definitivamente não eram tão violentos na idade deles) e tomou uns goles de cerveja amanteigada com Harry, Gina encontrou-a nos portões da escola, assim que se despediu de Goldstein.

"Hermione – confidenciou ela. – você viu o Rony com aquela Simmons?

"Claro que vi – Mione deixou escapar o comentário rancoroso, que fez a ruiva erguer as sobrancelhas. – Quero dizer, eu soube, afinal eu e Padma Patil tivemos que acalmar sozinhas aquela confusão na frente da Zonko's.

Gina virou os olhos.

E a coisa não parara por aí. Definitivamente a pior parte de toda a fábula era quando Rony sofria interrogatório de Harry, na sala comunal, mais uma vez. Afinal, o Weasley revoltou-se contra as perguntas:

"Você devia parar de tentar viver nas experiências dos outros, sabia. – desabafou, com um olhar de relance para Hermione. Esta tentou voltar a atenção para a tarefa de Herbologia.

"Não estou vivendo na sua experiência. – Harry fingiu uma expressão inocente. – Só quero saber se vocês pretendem continuar andando juntos – fez uma breve pausa então, - porque Mione não reclamou de outra coisa o dia inteiro.

"Eu o QUÊ? – a garota se eriçou toda. Rony ergueu a cabeça num átimo, e ela baixou o livro, furiosa. – Não seja ridículo, Harry! Eu estava brava porque Padma e eu tivemos que cuidar de tudo! Todos os outros monitores conseguiram ser irresponsáveis o suficiente para...

"Eu pensei que tinha agido perfeitamente falando com o Monitor Chefe. – cortou Rony, já na defensiva.

"Ehm, bem, pode ser, mas os outros não fizeram nada! E além do mais, Rony, francamente, eu acho que você deveria levar mais a sério suas obrigações como monitor... Deixando suas obrigações de lado simplesmente para ter um encontro qualquer com uma menininha desesperada é simplesmente...

"Ei, espere aí – o ruivo cortou-a, levantando-se da poltrona; Harry puxou o livro de Hermione discretamente e atrás dele escondeu o rosto. – Está dizendo que Annie estava _desesperada_? Como assim? Quer dizer que ela só quis sair comigo porque não conseguia arrumar nenhum outro, não é?

Hermione gaguejou. Do que seria capaz um desabafo mal formulado, perguntou-se.

"Eu... Não estou falando disso. – ela tentou consertar. – Estou me explodindo para que tipo de pessoa é essa Simmons. Mas você poderia muito bem arrumar uma hora vaga para...

Rony deu dois passos para frente, de cenho franzido.

"Você não acha que uma garota possa gostar de mim, não é? – disse ele acusadoramente. – Acha que só porque eu não sou tão inteligente quanto você, ninguém nunca se interessaria por mim. _Confesse_.

----

Mas Hermione, naquela noite, apenas bufara, tomara o livro da mão de Harry e subira as escadas para o seu dormitório batendo o pé. Ela também subestimava Rony, e não queria admitir.

Mas sobre ter ciúmes... Aquilo fora simplesmente ridículo! Claro que ela não estava enciumada. E afinal de contas, como se Rony pudesse reclamar de qualquer coisa! A cada carta de Vítor que chegava, era invariavelmente o mesmo drama. A mesma cena; Rony cuspia o que quer que estivesse mastigando, Harry ria, e Hermione esperava que o ruivo esclarecesse o susto, embora sempre soubesse a resposta.

E vejam bem que ela nem mesmo chegou a beijar Vítor. Não que Rony ou Harry soubessem disso. De acordo com as observações de Hermione, o ruivo não perguntara porque simplesmente mal conseguia falar com a mandíbula trancada de raiva, e Harry... Bem, ele tinha seus próprios problemas, sempre teve.

Certo, nem todos os sete anos de Hogwarts de Hermione haviam passado em brigas e desentendimentos com Rony. Havia acontecido muito mais, claro – quantas vezes eles não tinham escapado de grandes apuros, juntos! E ele, inclusive, sabia ser legal de vez em quando. Só acabou sendo um problema para Hermione quando Rony resolveu ser legal justamente na véspera da prova de Poções do sétimo ano – depois de tanto esforço para entrar para a classe avançada, ele conseguia criar um novo método de torná-la incapaz de se concentrar nos ingredientes e no sentido horário de mexer a mistura.

"Eu preciso mesmo rever isso, Rony. – reclamou ela, quando ele estava extremamente ativo e querendo jogar Snap Explosivo – Inclusive, você precisa muito mais do que eu. – acrescentou, com um olhar severo.

"Se eu olhar mais uma vez para essas drogas de livros vou pirar – replicou Rony, sentado na poltrona diante dela. – E aposto como você também não agüenta mais isso.

Hermione tirou os olhos do texto sobre os usos da essência de murtisco e encarou-o.

"O que deu em você?

"Eu não sei – ele respondeu, com um sorriso. Hermione desviou o olhar depressa. – Mas não vou deixar você estudar hoje, nem que eu tenha que enfeitiçar o seu livro.

"Ahhh, você não faria isso – Hermione falou, com um olhar estreito. – porque eu seria obrigada a te perseguir por todo o castelo até me vingar satisfatoriamente.

Os olhos azuis de Rony faiscaram perigosamente.

"Vai querer arriscar? Você é a Monitora Chefe, não eu. – ameaçou.

A garota virou os olhos; certo, ela já tinha revisado aquilo mesmo... Deveria haver um motivo razoável para que ele estivesse tão inquieto.

"Certo. – rendeu-se, fechando o livro e empurrando para o lado suas anotações. – Qual é a sua idéia de passatempo?

Rony puxou Hermione pela mão e ela ficou de pé.

"Tenho algo que eu quero te mostrar. – disse ele.

Hermione olhou, muito acanhada, para a mão que segurava a sua. O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

"Rony, o que...?

"Espere aqui – cortou ele, correndo até sua mochila, que estava jogada perto da lareira. Hermione observou-o revirar tudo ansiosamente, ainda com aquele brilho animado – e tão raro – no olhar. Afinal, ele pegou qualquer coisa e a escondeu atrás das costas. Quando voltou até onde ela estava, mudara completamente.

Estava acanhado e evitava o olhar de Hermione, cada vez mais confusa – e intrigada.

"Então? – exigiu ela.

Lentamente, com a maior lentidão que ele poderia demonstrar, Rony trouxe a mão detrás das costas. E ali ele segurava uma flor - mas não era qualquer flor... Tratava-se de uma _yara_, uma flor raríssima de pétalas azuis, em nuances delicados, longa, fina, com as pétalas abertas, exibindo contornos arroxeados...

Hermione abriu a boca, pasma, e observou a flor nas mãos do ruivo.

"Onde... – ela gaguejou. – Onde você achou isso?

Não notou as orelhas que queimavam nem o alívio dele em ver a satisfação estampada no rosto dela. Para sorte de Rony, que, muito mais tranqüilo, murmurou:

"Eu achei depois do treino de quadribol... – confessou. – Você leu sobre essa flor, certo, e eu pensei que gostaria se eu te trouxesse... Além do mais, eu... Se não me engano, você... Você disse que servem para fazer poções de cura, eu acho... E é bonita, pelo menos eu acho, quando murchar você poderá usar para...

Mas o que disse depois Hermione não conseguiu entender, pois mudara o foco da atenção para ele e isso o fizera gaguejar até desistir. A mão permaneceu estendida no ar com o presente.

"Rony, isso foi tão... – ela começou, sem saber que palavra usar. Aliás, estava ocupada tentando ler a expressão insegura dele. – Foi fantástico... – tentou, com os olhos brilhantes e admirados.

Pegou então a _yara_ das mãos dele, notando sem conter um sorriso que ele estava um pouquinho trêmulo. Os dedos se tocaram e então Hermione observou a flor em suas mãos, admirada, surpresa... e derretida, claro.

Se Hermione pudesse escolher um momento para ter em mente quando estivesse prestes a morrer, seria aquele. Ele tinha sido tão carinhoso, tão sincero... Ela nunca mais encontrara em vida alguém que agisse daquele modo com ela.

----

Desde quando Rony estaria apaixonado por ela? Ele mesmo não sabia. E desejava por tudo esquecer. Ele sempre fora uma sombra. Não importava que se ele fora fantástico. Continuava sendo uma sombra que Hermione não queria como companhia. Se quisesse, nunca teria dito aquela palavra.

Ela certa vez se esforçara tanto para fazê-lo pensar que ele era uma ótima pessoa, que não importava como vivera até aquele dia, como agira no passado, que naquele instante ele era maravilhoso, mas ele sabia. Ele sabia que Krum era mais famoso, sabia que Harry era mais corajoso... Sabia que ele era apenas o cara ali do lado. Que não era digno da aluna mais brilhante que já pisou em Hogwarts.

Se era para ser jogado e esquecido, se aquilo era uma despedida eterna, por que antes ela agira como se não fosse? Por que o tratara como se ele fosse gente?

Depois da guerra Hermione quase morrera; amaldiçoada, passou noites e noites ali, naquele leito da escola que já concluíra, às vezes se debatendo, às vezes adormecida, mas nunca desperta, nunca viva... Harry tentara levar Rony dali apenas uma vez, quando ele próprio se recuperara. Vá pra casa, Rony, durma um pouco, ela vai melhorar... Não, Harry, obrigado, eu não vou conseguir dormir, ele respondera de cabeça baixa.

Sempre o bom guardião, sempre ao lado dela, como um servo lambe botas, agindo como um criado que serve sua princesa... Se essa era a verdade, por que ela o tratara como ele fosse tão nobre quanto ela?

Quando ela despertou, ele estava ali; acompanhou cada piscadela daqueles olhos castanhos, que se abriram e o fitaram, para depois segurarem sua mão, que apertara a dela nas últimas três noites.

Rony voltou para buscá-la horas depois, quando uma exausta Madame Pomfrey a liberou; e então, de repente, ela estava abraçando-o, com força, com apego.

"Hermione... - ele se deixou murmurar desajeitado, passando uma mão pelo cabelo fofo dela. - Você está bem? - inquiriu, quando ela o encarou.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo.

"É tão bom ver você. - murmurou ela, com uma expressão iluminada. - Senti sua falta.

"Eu estive o tempo todo aqui. - ele respondeu, abaixando-se inconscientemente. Fitou os olhos alegres e felizes que estavam nele, e se permitiu chegar perto, mais perto...

O toque suave dos lábios de Hermione o mergulhou em algo indescritível. Quando ela o abraçou, sentiu-se leve. E pensar que deixara tanto tempo passar para se permitir àquilo...

----

Momentos de esquecimento, ele achava. Se tivesse se lembrado, nunca teria se permitido tal liberdade. Uma semana depois, na qual eles se encontraram poucas vezes, já que ele tivera que cobrir o tempo que perdera no Ministério, Harry veio lhe dizer que haviam chamado Mione para um conselho de bruxos na Rússia. Ela se tornara uma excelente diplomata e especialista em História da Magia, além de ter participado de movimentos um pouco mais importantes do que o F.A.L.E., protegendo animais mágicos que realmente precisavam. Agora, eles queriam a opinião de Hermione sobre os Yets, gigantes que habitavam a Sibéria e haviam desenvolvido resistência ao gelo, tornando parte de seus corpos feito dele mesmo. Quanto tempo duraria, não se sabia.

O mínimo que um sentido Rony podia fazer era ir com ela até a estação de Pó de Flu.

"Você não sabe quanto tempo isso vai levar? - ele perguntou, hesitante, com Harry a seu lado.

"Não, eu não sei.. - ela disse, atarefada com malas e com um cachecol vermelho no pescoço - presente da Sra. Weasley. - Mas acredito que não chegue a um mês... Seria demais...

"Ei, Mione, quer que eu leve isso até ali pra você? - ofereceu-se, Harry, vendo um olhar tímido no melhor amigo.

Ela assentiu nervosamente, com um olhar de relance para Rony.

"Erhm... - ele começou, sem saber o que dizer. - Pois é, Hermione, você é importante.

O rosto dela pareceu relaxar com o comentário.

"Não é surpreendente? - disse ela, falando com mais fluência. - Quero dizer, eu nunca pensei que fossem dar tanta importância para mim, afinal eu sou muito jovem...

"Você vai se dar bem - disse ele. Hermione sorriu.

"Obrigada. - replicou ela, suspirando. - Bem, Rony, eu tenho que ir...

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Rony recuou um passo.

"É, acho que isso é uma despedida - falou. - Divirta-se, Mione.

Ela sorriu com timidez.

"Adeus, Rony.

Enquanto ela lhe dava as costas e rumava para as lareiras, o ruivo ficou ali, parado, inerte, imóvel.

_Adeus?_

------

**N/A** – Finalmente... Certo, admitam, vocês pensaram que eu nunca conseguiria escrever uma RH. Essa é minha primeira tentativa séria – uma shortfic pra concurso, que nem o terceiro lugar levou, não conta. Espero que gostem, este primeiro capítulo serviu mais como um prólogo para um maior entendimento do resto da fic. Tentarei fazer o meu máximo com esta fic, espero mesmo que se divirtam. Ah, como curiosidade... Eu me inspirei na música "Creep", do Radiohead, para escrever esta fic. Vocês conhecem? Talvez futuramente eu integre a música com a história. Por enquanto... Apenas esperanças!


	2. Resquícios

**Adeus ou Tchau**

_**Capítulo Dois – Resquícios**_

_When you were here before_

_Couldn"t look you in the eye_

_You"re just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

Hermione caminhou até sua lareira sentindo-se o ser humano mais asqueroso que já viveu sobre a Terra. Rony percebera! Uma vez na vida, Rony notara que ela dissera ADEUS! Ela tivera esperança de que ele ignorasse seu sentido. Não, mas o plano não era que ele entendesse? Quando dormira na noite passada, não planejara que ele entendesse, não planejara deixar tudo mais claro se ele não captasse a mensagem?

Tudo se tornara complicado demais para ela. Por que diabos tinha que ter acordado daquela maldição? Tudo culpa de Rony, que ficara segurando sua mão durante aquelas três noites...

Hermione correra entre sombras, sentindo seus cabelos se prenderem em garras gélidas que a perseguiam; será que estava sendo perseguida por dementadores? Não, porque se assim fosse o frio teria chegado de repente, e não estaria ali desde sempre... Era tudo confuso demais, mas Hermione tinha a sensação de que a qualquer momento a exaustão lhe venceria. De modo que ela corria e corria e gritava, até que caía e começava a encontrar corpos em seu caminho... Todas as pessoas que conhecia estavam ali, jogadas, mortas, inexpressivas...

Até que, do nada, algo começou a apertar sua mão. No início estava tão quente, que era como se fosse brasa, e ela não agüentava; mas ela precisava daquele calor, só aquilo poderia salvá-la... Com o tempo, e conforme sua mão se esquentava, ela foi sentindo o tato melhorando. Sentiu dedos quentes segurando os dela, dedos vivos, e agoniados, que tentavam puxá-la dali... Mas Hermione não conseguia enxergar... Só sentiu aquela mão puxando-a, tirando-a daquele pesadelo de sombras...

Abriu os olhos, com dificuldade; era tanta luz que chegava de repente que nem parecia real. Mas a mão continuava ali, real e viva, e Hermione abriu os olhos. Rony estava ali, olhando para ela! Com aqueles olhos cheios de preocupação, com o rosto cansado... Sim, ele tinha lhe devolvido a vida. Ela tinha que agradecer a ele eternamente. Ela devia sua vida a Rony! Quem poderia imaginar? Hermione então se lembrou, fracamente, de quando caíra, de quando Voldemort a amaldiçoara. E o rosto de Rony pareceu ficar mais nítido. Não, aquilo era real. Ela tinha mesmo sobrevivido!

E, sem dúvida alguma então, Hermione amava Rony.

E exatamente por isso, ela dissera "adeus", e não "tchau", ou "até logo". Porque a maldição não terminara no momento em que Rony a salvara das profundezas de sua própria mente. Ao contrário. A maldição começava ali. Começava no momento em que ela acordava e se via entregue de volta à vida normal. De volta à presença de algo tão sublime quanto o amor, depois de conhecer tantas sombras.

No início, ela pensou que estando acordada de novo, tudo seria maravilhoso. Tudo que ela devia fazer era viver! E de repente essa palavra ganhou um sentido tão grande! Como se nela coubesse tudo: como se nela coubessem todos os anos de sua vida, todos os risos que dividira com Rony, todos os momentos de confidências com Gina e também quando ajudara Harry a resolver os enigmas que envolviam o mundo bruxo. E como se, desde então, coubesse muito mais: coubesse Rony como alguém a estar para sempre perto dela, como se coubesse uma vida sem medo.

Mas as coisas nunca são como esperamos...

Voldemort se fora, e isso era verdade. Mas ele deixara resquícios, seqüelas. Hermione carregava uma delas.

Ela estava feliz como nunca, depois de se levantar, de ver o mundo de novo. Mal podia esperar para que Rony voltasse e a levasse daquele lugar. Foi quando uma Madame Pomfrey muito preocupada pediu para falar com ela.

Ela tinha uma expressão tão séria que Hermione hesitou. O que poderia haver de errado?

"Artes das trevas não abandonam um corpo com tanta facilidade, Srta, Granger. – ela tentou explicar, depois que convenceu a mulher a se sentar e tirar o sorriso radiante do rosto. – É simplesmente notável que tenha despertado sozinha. Eu nunca teria previsto tal recuperação. Mas magia negra deixa rastros, Srta. Granger. – ela suspirou, pesarosa. Hermione tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas, querendo entender tecnicamente do que ela estava falando.

"De que tipo de resquícios está falando, Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou polidamente.

"Não há como especificar, Hermione. – a enfermeira replicou, usando o primeiro nome da outra. – Com cada um acontece de uma maneira. Com os pais do jovem Longbottom, você sabe, foi a custo do juízo. Você viu muitos caindo malucos em batalha, não viu?

Hermione sentiu seus olhos ficando mais sombrios. Sim, ela vira. E não sabia se estava pronta para se lembrar daquilo.

"Pode acontecer que não haja nada. – ela adiantou, vendo o rosto da mulher se nublando. – Mas caso aconteça alguma coisa, Hermione, estou dizendo, _qualquer coisa_, gostaria que viesse até Hogwarts. Ou mandasse uma coruja.

Ela assentiu, seu rosto sério. Mas quando a enfermeira deixou-a com a expectativa de levar uma vida normal, Hermione esqueceu de tudo. Claro que não restara nada. Ela estava se sentindo maravilhosa! O que poderia dar errado? Rony estava vindo buscá-la! Ele dissera...

Tudo corria maravilhosamente. E quando ele a beijara, então? Nada podia dar errado. Hermione sempre quisera dizer aquilo! Nada podia dar errado. NADA daria errado.

Até que a noite chegou.

Estava na casa de seus pais. Sentia-se protegida ali de uma forma quase infantil. Quase como se fosse uma extensão do ventre de sua mãe. A maioria dos filhos únicos sentem isso, e com Hermione não era diferente. Seus pais estavam orgulhosos. Haviam estado tão preocupados. Ela desaparecera, e dois dias atrás uma coruja idosa chegara com um bilhete rabiscado... Dizendo que a filha deles estava em Hogwarts, na enfermaria, se recuperando. De quê? Eles queriam saber. Mas Rony não dizia. Achara melhor não mencionar, e imaginara que Hermione contara tudo aos pais, para que eles soubessem o que fazer caso qualquer coisa acontecesse.

Então a porta do quarto de Hermione se fechou e ela foi deixada sozinha, mais uma vez. De início, sentiu-se ótima. Mas ao cair no sono, tudo voltou. Aos turbilhões. Em jorros poderosos, alguns inéditos.

Fazia muito frio, ela reconheceu o ambiente. E não via nada. Tentava gritar, não conseguia. Tentava se mexer, também não podia. E de repente Rony chegava, e segurava sua mão, exatamente como fizera na realidade. Mas no momento em que ele a pegava, contorcia-se de dor; Hermione não queria acreditar, de repente sua salvação não era mais salvação... Então Rony caía no chão, e ela se debruçava sobre ele, tentando trazê-lo de volta como ele fizera com ela... Mas Rony só urrava mais e mais de dor, se contorcia no chão úmido e escuro... Até que finalmente ele perdia suas forças e soltava a mão dela. E, gritando e se sacudindo em sofrimento por ele, Hermione se via trazida de volta para a luz. Mas ao custo de abandonar Rony na escuridão, morto.

O dia seguinte foi um tormento; ela acordou embebida em suor, enrolada nos lençóis; sua mãe lhe deu remédios trouxas, dizendo que ela tinha febre, mas Hermione foi sendo tomada aos poucos por uma consciência trágica. Rony mandou uma coruja por volta da hora do almoço. Dizia: "Como você está? Estou feliz que esteja de volta. Rony."

Era um texto tão simples e que dizia tanto. Hermione caiu no choro ao lê-la! Ele estava tímido e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Mas ela já não tinha tanta certeza assim se era bom estar de volta.

Os pesadelos persistiram. Hermione evitara educadamente encontrar Rony nos três dias seguintes. Disse que estava arrumando sua vida, depois da guerra, e que depois eles poderiam se encontrar para conversar. Sua mãe sabia que algo estava errado. Mas de nada adiantaria contar à Sra. Granger que sua filha estava tendo pesadelos de morte. Que pareciam reais. Mais reais do que qualquer outro pesadelo, talvez mais reais do que as noites que passara inconsciente e amaldiçoada.

Sim, talvez devesse falar com Harry! Ele sofrera bastante com pesadelos durante a guerra. Marcou um encontro com o amigo, que ainda não vira desde que voltara. Harry estava no Ministério da Magia; estavam todos fazendo mil relatórios e registrando todos os relatos dele sobre a guerra, um processo que demoraria muito. Hermione não estava ansiosa para ser chamada a depor. Mas seu amigo recebeu com grande animação a coruja. "Ótimo", escrevera ele, na coruja de resposta. "Seria bom conversar um pouco. Estes relatórios estão me cansando mais do que a batalha, e você sabe como aquilo cansou, pode ter uma noção. Eu te encontro no Caldeirão Furado – ou no boteco que restou dele – hoje à tarde."

Hermione aparatou no Beco Diagonal com a sensação de que tudo se resolveria com a conversa. Ele lhe diria como se livrar dos sonhos, explicaria como não tinham nenhuma relação com a realidade, e então ela poderia encontrar Rony de novo. Sentia tantas saudades do ruivo. Mas estava com uma sensação horrível depois dos pesadelos. Tinha medo de envolvê-lo em suas loucuras. E só queria que alguém lhe dissesse que estava sendo idiota – algo realmente raro, estamos afinal falando de Hermione Granger querendo ser chamada de idiota – e que não representava risco nenhum para ele.

O Caldeirão Furado até sofrera poucos danos com a guerra. O Beco Diagonal fora pouco prejudicado, Hogwarts era a maior vítima. O bar já fora reformado àquela altura; Hermione se sentou e esperou.

E, de repente, pôs-se a fitar um garfo em sua mesa, cruzado sobre uma faca. Cena comum, correto. Seu olhar de perdeu no material prateado, quando ela teve outra imersão.

Estava sendo levada em plena luz do dia! Que diabos era aquilo? Sentiu-se sumindo, desaparecendo, sendo arrastada. E ninguém estava vendo. E viu outro flash de Rony, caindo morto. Dessa vez, a seu lado, pálido, de músculos frouxos.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou até que ela voltasse à realidade. Sentiu-se caindo e de repente estava de novo sentada à mesa do Caldeirão. Com o rosto suado, estendeu o braço esquerdo e olhou para o relógio.

Harry estava atrasado. Mas agora Hermione não queria mais saber. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu apressada, sem ouvir os palavrões de Tom, que trazia sua bebida. Cruzou o Beco apressadamente até as lareiras do Pó de Flu. Não. Voldemort estava morto, e ele era o problema de Harry. Que agora estava terminado. Ridículo procurar pelo amigo. Ele não poderia lhe ajudar.

Não havia outra razão para ter essas imersões, esses pesadelos, que não fosse a pior. Prevenção. Aquela maldição permanecia nela, lhe avisando o tempo todo que não podia deixar Rony chegar perto. Por quê? Isso ela não sabia. Mas sempre que se punha a sonhar, aquela magia negra a interrompia e tentava lhe dizer que era impossível.

Hermione concluíra, afinal, enquanto girava entre as lareiras diversas do mundo bruxo. Ficar com Rony significaria matá-lo.

-----

A coruja com o timbre do Ministério da Magia da Rússia caiu como uma luva na vida dela. O último convite de Rony ela não pudera ignorar. Haviam visitado a loja dos gêmeos, e depois tomado um sorvete. Ela quase não fora; cinco minutos antes que o ruivo viesse buscá-la, ela tivera outra visão.

"Você está bem? – ele perguntou, quando a encontrou na porta de sua casa.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, fracamente.

"Estou, claro. – ela murmurou. Queria se permitir àquele último encontro. Depois daquilo, prometera a si mesma, inventaria uma desculpa.

Rony observou-a atentamente.

"Tem certeza?

"Tenho. – ela replicou, engolindo em seco.

Rony hesitou, inseguro. Depois foram. Enquanto tomavam sorvete, observando as pessoas que passavam, Hermione sentiu, num susto, que tudo começaria de novo; segurou-se a Rony instintivamente. Trêmula, assustada. E claro que ele notou.

"O que foi, Hermione? – ele perguntou, correspondendo ao aperto. – Pare de negar. Eu sei que tem algo errado.

Hermione ergueu os olhos. Nada acontecera! Por um momento experimentou alívio. Mas depois enfrentou o olhar de Rony. Se dissesse a ele, nunca a deixaria ir. Ele era maravilhoso demais para deixá-la. E Hermione queria desaparecer pensando que ele era perfeito.

"Eu já disse, Rony – falou ela, tentando parecer exasperada. -, não é nada. Você está imaginando coisas.

Apertou mais aquela mão segura. E, impetuosa, se inclinou para a frente. E o beijou. Rony ficou imóvel por um segundo, depois a beijou de volta, com carinho. Hermione sentiu-o segurar sua nuca, e se permitiu beijá-lo de verdade. Uma última vez, dizia a si mesma.

Depois acabaram brigando... Ele a acusou de não dizer nada a ele. Perguntou até se não teria se recuperado completamente. Quando ela hesitou na mentira, ele disse que a levaria imediatamente até Madame Pomfrey. A próxima frase dele foi:

"Você não devia me convencer de tudo que quer me beijando. – sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, quando estavam indo embora. Hermione se permitiu sorrir.

Então recebera o convite e aceitara imediatamente. Fugira de Rony. E quase não conseguira, quando ele viera se despedir. Mas ela entrou na lareira de chamas esverdeadas e foi para a Rússia, com os olhos fechados, para não ver Rony lhe dando as costas e indo embora. Afinal de contas, era para o bem dele!

-------

Rony sentiu as orelhas se esquentando, enquanto observava as costas de uma Hermione esquiva e obtusa, que se afastava. Era mesmo só uma despedida? E que eles iriam logo se encontrar, quando ela voltasse? Chutou uma pedra, amaldiçoando a complicada mente feminina. Será que ela não podia simplesmente ter dito "tchau"? Ele estaria muito mais tranqüilo agora, pelo menos.

Harry voltou e deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

"Tudo bem com você? – perguntou, com um olhar atento.

Rony virou-se de volta de repente. Era só ir até Mione e perguntar, ora! Era ela quem tinha as respostas. Ela saberia lhe explicar que apenas usara o "adeus" para diversificar um pouco o vocabulário... Ela vivia fazendo isso, não era? Pessoas com grandes vocabulários precisam exercitá-los de vez em quando, se não ficam como as pessoas comuns. Mas ao focar a lareira onde ela estava, viu que era tarde demais.

"Não sei. – resmungou, afinal, numa confissão derrotada. – Ela estava muito estranha.

Harry, que a via pela primeira vez depois da guerra naquela mesma manhã, estranhou o comentário. Para ele, Hermione estivera entusiasmada e feliz como sempre, e tentando se controlar, com os pés no chão, deixando a competência transparecer. Sua melhor amiga sempre havia sido daquele jeito.

"Do que está falando?

Mas Rony desaparatou, sem responder. Harry olhou em volta, confuso, entre as pessoas que circulavam tranquilamente, e foi até cumprimentado com muita alegria por alguns transeuntes. Afinal, não fazia nem um mês que ele salvara o mundo bruxo. As pessoas estavam agradecidas, oras!

Rony chegou n"A Toca com uma expressão aborrecida e com uma forte tendência a horas filosóficas. Gina estava o observando, do sofá. A garota ruiva parecia ansiosa; mas ao ver o irmão, mostrou um largo sorriso e perguntou:

"E então? Como foi?

Rony lançou-lhe um olhar de relance, sem se virar para ela.

"Uma meleca. – grunhiu, saindo da sala.

Gina franziu a testa. O que teria acontecido dessa vez? Rony e Hermione tinham uma criatividade incrível, quando se tratava de arrumar motivos para brigar.

"O que aconteceu? – insistiu de onde estava, com preguiça de se levantar.

Rony parou, de frente para a cozinha e de costas para o corredor. Teria mesmo que contar a todos?

"Ela disse "adeus", se você quer tanto saber. – mas falou tão baixo que Gina, da sala, não ouviu nada. Entretanto, sua mãe, que descia escadas, ouviu. Rony trancou os pulsos quando o olhar de piedade de sua mãe caiu sobre ele. E ao mesmo tempo sua irmã criou coragem para ir atrás dele.

"Oh, querido. – a Sra. Weasley disse, exatamente como fazia dez anos atrás, quando ele quebrava um copo ou enfeitiçava acidentalmente as botas do Sr. Weasley para dançarem tango. – E por que ela faria isso? Hermione sempre foi uma ótima menina... Você não fez nada para ela, fez?

_"O que aconteceu?_ – inquiriu Gina, inocente ainda sobre o famigerado adeus.

"HERMIONE FALOU "ADEUS", CERTO? – Rony gritou num só fôlego, como uma confissão, como um grito de dor quando se sofre a _cruciatus_. – E NÃO FOI DE GRAÇA! NÃO PODE TER SIDO! ELA SÓ PERCEBEU A BURRICE QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO, DE SE ENVOLVER COM UM PASTEL IDIOTA E RETARDADO COMO...

Mas parou de repente, interrompido pelos olhares chocados das duas mulheres Weasley. Chocados e assustados, não piedosos. Aquilo melhorou seu humor. Queria ver tudo ali, menos pena. Já vira bastante daquilo para uma vida inteira.

Jogou-se numa cadeira e encarou seus pés.

"Olhem, eu não sei o que aconteceu, certo? – consertou, enquanto Gina e a mãe se entreolhavam. – Ela estava estranha comigo. E quando foi embora, disse "adeus". E é o tipo da coisa que só se diz quando nunca mais se vai ver a pessoa. Hermione sabe disso, claro que sabe. – neste ponto Rony baixou mais ainda o tom de sua voz, como se falasse sozinho. – Afinal, se até eu mesmo sei... Não há muitas coisas que ela não saiba. E não teria usado isso se não fosse com a intenção de me chutar...

Repetia aquilo para si mesmo sem parar, como se no fundo tivesse esperado um fim trágico desde o começo. Ronald Weasley sempre se dava mal. Aquela fórmula não falhava nunca. Rony tentara se agarrar à hipótese de que toda regra tem sua exceção, e que sua vez chegara. Mas Hermione lhe mostrara estar errado de novo. Afinal, para que toda regra tivesse sua exceção, mesmo essa afirmação teria que possuir antítese. E essa antítese seria uma regra que não tivesse escapatória... Para que se concluísse que a frase inicial era falsa.

Maldição, tem coisas que nunca mudam, ele decidiu pra si mesmo.

Gina se agachou, nivelando seus olhos com os dele.

"Rony, vocês nem _conversaram_ – enfatizou ela, chamando-o à razão. – Você não devia se preocupar com isso... Foi só uma palavra...

Rony bufou em resposta. Gina não entendia, mesmo. O poder das palavras era maior do que apenas a capacidade de passar mensagens, como os alunos trouxas aprendem no estudo de seus idiomas. Era muito mais. Palavras eram capazes de denunciar subcorrentes que não tinham como ser mostradas – ou pior, confessadas. E Rony nunca se imaginara refletindo sobre isso.

Onde estamos chegando, o ruivo pensou, frustrado, levantando-se e indo para seu quarto.

------

**N/A: **Obrigada pelos primeiros incentivos! Prometo ser uma autora esforçada!

_Miri: _Cumpri sim! Viva! Você bem sabe como eu queria mesmo escrever RH. Espero fazer você gostar um pouquinho mais desse ship... Eu me apaixonei por ele de repente. Culpa da Mel, aquela doida. Obrigada por comentar, viu? Você me é de grandíssima ajuda!

_Srta Weezy:_ Não conhece? Ouça na internet, ou apenas acompanhe a letra, que vou mandar a prestações nos capítulos... É mesmo linda. Escrevo mesmo? Sério? Olha, que eu estou precisando de incentivo. Você também é ótima, tem futuro. Obrigada por tudinho.

_Bruna Granger Potter:_ obrigada pelo incentivo! Eu também amo RH. É um ship a ser idolatrado!


	3. Motivos Maiores

**Adeus ou Tchau**

_**Capítulo Três – Motivos maiores**_

_You look like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

Hermione engoliu em seco, tão logo parou de girar. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos já sentiu uma rajada de frio que percorreu seu corpo; era a Rússia.

Abriu os olhos e viu dezenas de bruxos cruzando o pátio da Estação Internacional Russa de Pó de Flu, um nome grande demais talvez, mas bastante específico. Observou tudo por um instante, meio atordoada, para depois tatear a alça de sua mala no chão. Uma voz gritou em russo subitamente, a seu lado, e ela pulou para frente. Logo em seguida a lareira de onde saíra de encheu de chamas para receber uma senhora de cabelos brancos, envolta em várias camadas de peles de animais. Hermione franziu a testa, resistindo ao impulso de perguntar à velha bruxa russa se aqueles casacos eram de pele sintética.

Essa sim era a Hermione que ela conhecia, pensou ao recomeçar a andar entre a multidão. A mulher que se preocupava com questões gerais, que não ficava presa em seu mundinho egoísta de problemas amorosos.

No fundo, ela sabia o tempo todo que isso não passava de uma válvula de escape, mas todos temos um pouco de auto engano dentro de nós.

Tão logo afastou o pensamento, uma voz carregada chamou seu nome no meio da multidão; a bruxa virou-se para olhar diretamente para um rapaz de cerca de dezoito anos, com óculos enormes e cabelo bagunçado, olhos negros, muito magro e de porte curvado, acenando avidamente para ela por cima de uma pilha de papéis que segurava sobre uma prancheta gasta; uma pena estava pendurada à prancheta, e vez por outra deixava escapar uma série de faíscas azuis, no mínimo perigosas.

"-Herrrrmiony Grrrrranger! – chamava o atarefado rapaz, acenando e tentando ajeitar os óculos sobre o nariz ao mesmo tempo. Hermione se aproximou, hesitante, arrastando o malão. – Oh, deixar que eu cuidarrr disse.– adiantou-se ele, levantando-se num gesto brusco e derrubando todo o papel no chão.

Hermione virou os olhos sem que ele percebesse, cheia de pena.

"-Desculpe, senhorrrrrita, - lamentou ele, recolhendo tudo apressadamente. – Dia maluco, semana maluca... Senhorrrrita me desculpe, por favorrr, eu estar com tantas tarrefas que...

Mas com um gesto de varinha Hermione reuniu os papéis; o jovem russo observou tudo se juntando organizadamente sobre a prancheta e de volta a seu braço, com os óculos pendurados na ponte do nariz. Hermione sorriu de maneira modesta.

"-Obrrrigado – disse ele, afinal soltando o ar e calando-se. – Seja bem vinda à Rússia.

Hermione guardou a varinha e apertou a mão trêmula do rapaz.

"-Como se chama? – ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"-Nikolai Strotski – ele respondeu. – Sou seu intérrrrprrete... Devo acompanhá-la ao hotel da conferrrência... Isso é tudo que trazer? – acrescentou, com um olhar surpreso ao malão que ela arrastava.

Hermione sabia o porquê da estranheza de Strostki; o frio já fazia com que se arrependesse de ter trazido tão poucos agasalhos; subestimara o frio de Moscou.

Meia hora depois, ela já estava registrada no Hotel Gaarder, que era originalmente trouxa, embora atualmente o dono fosse um dos bruxos mais espalhafatosos que Hermione conheceu em toda a sua vida, incluindo neste cálos bruxos mais espalhafatosos que Hermione conheceu em toda a sua vida, incluindo neste cculo o velho Arquibaldo. Ele circulava com uma capa roxa berrante e falava alto em russo de uma maneira que Hermione juraria pertencer a tipos italianos, e não russos. Quando ela se registrou, o Sr. Gaarder secudiu sua mão com tanta força que quase despregou seu braço do corpo:

"-_Da, da,_ muito bom terrr ingleses porrraqui de novo. – ele falou, enquanto Hermione massageava sua mão. – última vez quando grrrande brrruxo malvado atacarrr... Oh! – Gaarder se interrompeu, olhando mais uma vez para a ficha de Hermione. Seu queixo caiu enquanto ele relia o nome dela, cerca de umas quinze vezes e outras três em direções aparentemente não usadas pelo inglês. – Eu conhecerrr vacê! - ele exclamou com alegria.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Desde quando um velho bruxo russo sabia quem ela era?

"-Você ser a vocalista d'As Esquisitones! – Gaarder estava gritando a plenos pulmões, bem na cara da mulher. – Quase que Yosef não reconhece vacê sem a perruca roxa...

Recuperada da surpresa, Hermione levou cerca de cinco minutos até conseguir convencer o dono do hotel que não era a vocalista das Esquisitonas e muito menos estava ali para fugir de uma briga que tivera com Celestina Warbeck, que lhe acertara um chute na boca do estômago seguido de um Feitiço Furunculus.

De qualquer forma, não deixava de ser curioso que seu nome tivesse soado familiar; enquanto se jogava em sua cama de molas barulhentas, Hermione ficou imaginando se não teriam de fato falado dela por ali. Afinal, com toda a guerra contra Voldemort, ela se tornara uma militante conhecida... Agora ela fazia uma vaga idéia de como Harry se sentia, sendo famoso. Só não conseguiu decidir se era melhor ter sido reconhecida como uma das maiores responsáveis pela derrocada de Voldemort, ou confundida com uma cantora amalucada.

Rony também deveria ter ficado famoso, pensou ela, desfazendo sua mala.

"_-E eles só podem entrar por aqui – finalizara Hermione, com um dedo inquisidor sobre o ponto que marcava o túnel que ocupava o subsolo da Floresta Proibida, com um suspiro de triunfo._

_Lupin examinou toda a estratégia de Hermione com o cenho franzido, o rosto reluzindo com o suor, parecendo exausto sob a luz das tochas que iluminavam a sala do diretor Dumbledore._

_-Mas eles com certeza esperam que nós tapemos essa entrada. – argumentou ele, indicando o começo do túnel, bem no meio da depressão das aranhas de Aragogue._

_O Mapa do Maroto estava estendido sobre a mesa de Dumbledore; o diretor próprio estava sentado em sua cadeira, pensativo, com o olhar vidrado e muito distante. Hermione tentou examiná-lo, mas simplesmente não era capaz de supor o que poderia estar habitando os pensamentos do velho barbudo._

_Harry estava encostado à porta, alheio a todos eles; acabara de sair de uma briga violenta com a própria Hermione, defendendo que ele deveria atacar os exércitos de Comensais sozinho. Era certamente uma atitude desesperada, e até mesmo Rony concordara que eles precisavam ao menos abrir caminho para que ele chegasse a Voldemort._

_O ruivo estava parado ao lado dela, com o cabelo bagunçado de tanto passar a mão por ele em gestos de frustração, observando as linhas do túnel e os alfinetes brilhantes, que indicavam os territórios tomados à volta de Hogwarts._

"_-Temos mesmo que esperar que eles venham pra cima da gente? – ele acabou deixando escapar. – Já estamos cercados e ainda temos que esperar o último golpe?_

_Quim Shacklebolt sacudiu a cabeça, compenetrado na observação do mapa._

"_-Seria desesperado demais atacar os Comensais. – murmurou, com cautela. – Estamos cercados por eles e Voldemort pode estar em qualquer parte. Se pudéssemos levar Harry direto até ele, seria melhor. Mas assim..._

"_-Eles nem ao menos se deixam ver – comentou uma Hermione frustrada. – Mas eu ainda acho que o melhor modo que eles têm é o túnel, porque assim como nós, querem um ataque surpresa._

"_-Esse é o problema, Mione – disse Rony, com um olhar preocupado para ela. – Eles querem um ataque surpresa, e nós precisamos de um._

Ele estivera irreconhecível naqueles últimos dias de combate. Estava fechado, taciturno, compenetrado na missão injusta de derrotar Voldemort. Harry então era só resmungos, querendo (sem conseguir) carregar o mundo mágico nas costas. Mas Rony... Ela não sabia identificar bem a mudança do ruivo. Todos os Weasley estavam com ele, todos estavam ajudando uns aos outros, mas mesmo assim ele não tinha mais aquele humor dos dias comuns, mesmo aquele que Rony demonstrara em situações de risco de anos anteriores. Era como se ele tivesse percebido – agora era sério, agora o mundo todo estava em jogo.

Hermione tomou um banho, vendo como na Rússia já escurecia. Era estranho mudar de fuso horário... Como viajar no tempo. Um pedaço do dia havia simplesmente sumido, sido engolido pelo buraco negro da rede de Flu.

À hora do jantar encontrou a maioria dos outros bruxos que participariam da conferência, no dia seguinte. Encontrou Strotski dividindo uma mesa com outros três bruxos, e como era o único rosto conhecido, foi até lá também, forçando os passos mais seguros que conseguia.

"-Senhorrrrita Grrranger! – Strotski se esganiçou, levantando-se e apertando a mão dela. – Querrro que conheça meu irmão, Dan, e estes dois senhorrres, Hawstings e van Pels. Eles vêm... da Norrruega, não é, senhorres?

Hermione apertou as mãos dos três bruxos e sentou-se analisando-os com mais cautela. Dan tinha os mesmos olhos negros do irmão, mas seu cabelo estava arrumado com capricho, a maioria jogada para a esquerda. Tinha um queixo de curvas bruscas que a fez lembrar de Vítor, e usava uma capa bruxa muito gasta, que parecia ter sido feita a partir de um cobertor de mendigo. Os dois bruxos noruegueses, Hawstings e van Pels, tinham ambos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, embora apenas nisso se parecessem; enquanto Hawstings era magro e miúdo, de lábios contraídos e marcados por alguma possível acne da adolescência, van Pels era alto e muito gordo, vestido em capas negras numa tentativa de parecer discreto, tinha um rosto expressivo e grossas sobrancelhas.

"-Estávamos falando sobre a conferência de amanhã – disse van Pels, com um gesto largo com o garfo, e num inglês surpreendentemente bom. -, e parece que não há outro assunto por aqui. Sabe, Strotski, acho que alguém precisa oblivivar aquele garçom, e logo, ele já ouviu os espanhóis falando de quadribol duas vezes.

"-Eu sei – replicou Dan, com um sorriso culpado. – Eu mesmo estava tentando convencê-los de que a Rússia é a nova potência do quadribol. Mesmo depois de termos derrotado o Brasil na semana passada, eles não quiseram acreditar em mim.

"-Mas na América Latina eles não ligam muito para quadribol, ligam? – tentou Hermione, cujos conhecimentos sobre quadribol se restringiam a _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_. – Parecem gostar mais de tranca bola...

Nicolai Strotki soltou um risinho abafado.

"-Mas os Ministros da Magia de lá resolverrram que estimular o quadrribol ajudaria a integrrrá-los com a Eurropa – comentou, com um sorrisinho superior. – Querrem que a gente esqueça que há todo um oceano entrre nós.

Hermione suspirou, ouvindo a conversa e ocasionalmente comentando qualquer coisa.

-------

Rony foi acordado de maneira muito pouco carinhosa, na manhã seguinte. Harry estava puxando todas as cortinas de seu quarto e cantando a plenos pulmões – o que não era nada bom de se ouvir. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu podia ser muito talentoso e podia também ser muito nobre e dono de grande poder mágico, mas era péssimo cantor. O ruivo gemeu embaixo das cobertas, cobrindo o rosto amassado com um travesseiro.

"-Vamos, bela adormecida – exclamou Harry, e Rony ficou pensando de que diabos ele estaria falando. – Já está quase na hora do almoço. Sua mãe está arrumando uma refeição para todo o clã Weasley e Gina está revirando a casa inteira atrás de Pichitinho. Você sabe onde ele se meteu?

Rony revirou-se na cama, quando Harry começou a tentar puxar suas cobertas.

"-Hum... Neste momento deve estar sobrevoando algum ponto da Europa Oriental. – replicou, muito a contragosto.

Os puxões na coberta pararam; o moreno, quebrando bruscamente a rotina de anos, pensou depressa.

"-O que você escreveu para Hermione tão cedo?

Rony decidiu ao menos falar alguma coisa. Era melhor conversar debaixo da coberta do que conversar olhando nos olhos do amigo.

A bem da verdade era que não sabia muito bem o que o levara a escrever para Hermione na calada da noite; mas estava tão cheio de dúvidas que resolveu que era o melhor jeito de tirar as coisas a limpo. Se estava tudo bem entre ele e Mione, não haveria o menor problema em escrever para ela! E se não estava tudo bem... De qualquer forma, ele saberia com isso. Pichitinho quase tivera um infarto quando ele o pegara, no meio da noite, para levar o pedaço mais estúpido de pergaminho pelo qual Rony se responsabilizou em toda a sua vida.

_Mione,_

_Eu estava sem muito pra fazer aqui n'A Toca e fiquei pensando se seria muito idiota escrever pra você antes mesmo de fazer um dia que você foi para a Rússia. Não tenho muito para contar também, exceto que Gina acordou ontem com dois gnomos de jardim puxando seus pés na cama; até agora mamãe está tentando descobrir como eles conseguiram chegar até lá. Eu na verdade acho que o vampiro do sótão está começando a fazer pequenos passeios por outras partes da casa, e como ontem mesmo Gina reclamou dos resmungos dele, pode ter sido uma vingança, nunca se sabe._

_Estou com uma sensação esquisita desde que você entrou naquela lareira. Certo, para ser sincero essa sensação vem de um ou dois instantes antes, quando a gente se despediu – você estava mesmo animada com essa conferência, espero que as coisas corram bem, de verdade -... Não sei se você percebeu, mas você disse "adeus" ao invés de algo mais breve, como um "tchau"... E eu fiquei pensando._

_Droga, será que com aquilo você quis dizer que quer se afastar pra sempre? Puxa, estou imaginando você lendo esta carta e rindo de mim e de como eu me preocupo com qualquer coisa, mas eu nunca percebo nada que as pessoas querem me dizer, Hermione, e se eu consegui captar qualquer coisa de uma palavra diferente que você disse, isso deve significar alguma coisa. E então você diz "adeus" e me deixa aqui pensando, porque você sabe que tudo anda parecendo bom demais pra poder ser verdade, desde que você acordou da maldição... Por isso eu queria mesmo que você arranjasse um tempinho aí no meio das suas conferências pra me dizer que está tudo bem, porque isso está me matando._

_Engraçado uma mudança de palavra fazer a gente pensar tanto. "Adeus" e "tchau" são sinônimos, não são? Palavras que significam a mesma coisa. Ao menos isso eu sei o que é, por cima de toda essa burrice que eu sou capaz de acumular. Pois é, as duas palavras dizem a mesma coisa, mas se fosse mesmo assim eu não teria deixado Harry falando sozinho hoje nem teria gritado com a Gina, quando ela perguntou como tinha sido a despedida. Quero dizer, quem deu esse poder às palavras? Desde quando elas são capazes de me fazer ficar louco e neurótico desse jeito? _

_Agora que estou pensando na tristeza com que você foi embora, estou lembrando também do modo como andou me tratando. Quero dizer, depois que... Depois que eu te busquei na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts... Você me tratou como se quisesse que eu fosse embora, e não conseguisse me dizer isso. Eu queria que você dissesse, sabe, tornaria as coisas melhores pra mim. Eu não sei como eu pude pensar seriamente que você poderia mesmo gostar de mim, digo, diferente de um amigo. Não quero ficar repetindo, você sabe que eu sei bem o que eu sou e porque você não quer mais chegar perto de mim._

_Ei, o Krum não vai estar nessa conferência, vai?_

"-Estou esperando, Rony. – Harry ameaçou, interrompendo as lamentações mentais de Rony, que já se arrependera de ter mandado aquilo. – Se você não falar serei obrigado a arrancar a sua coberta e você vai me contar toda a história tremendo de frio e usando pijamas.

O ruivo bufou e arriscou uma cara pra fora. Harry segurou um riso diante do cabelo bagunçado, dos olhos espremidos e da cara amassada em geral de Rony. Mas, pensando bem, a coisa não era assim tão engraçada – decididamente havia algo errado com seu amigo.

"-Certo. – resmungou o ruivo com a voz muito enrolada. – Vou ser rápido. Depois que deixei a Mione em casa na semana passada, ela veio evitando me encontrar e não quis mais saber de chegar perto de mim. Ontem, quando ela foi se despedir, ela disse apenas "adeus".

Seu amigo estava olhando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"-E daí?

Rony quase podia ver Hermione diante de si, virando os olhos. Aquela teria sido a reação de seu amigo. Mas isso era porque ele não se pendurava a cada palavra dela. Não vivia se crucificando por ser tão pouco para ela, até porque ele não tinha que ter nenhum valor especial para ela – esquecendo o fato de que ele tinha – e tudo mais.

"-Harry, seu tapado, ela não quer mais me ver – ele esclareceu antes que o outro perguntasse. – E ela estava muito triste. – fez uma pausa, com o olhar perdido, e se sentou, sentindo-se estimulado por alguém estar ouvindo-o. – Eu me encontrei com ela uma vez. E uma hora ela meio que parecia estar com a mente longe, muito longe. E me segurou, como se estivesse prestes a cair num abismo.

Os olhos de Rony permaneceram nublados e ele parou de falar; mas a atenção e seriedade de Harry já estavam conquistadas.

"-Como assim? – disse, já vasculhando na memória uma certa carta muito breve que recebera da amiga.

Rony seguiu narrando seu encontro com Hermione, e esforçou-se para descrever como ela agira de maneira estranha; Harry franziu o cenho e examinou o amigo, que aos poucos criava coragem para se levantar e trocar de roupa, ainda com os ombros curvados.

"-Ela marcou um encontro comigo – começou, a que Rony virou a cabeça depressa e quase deu de cara na estante. – mas não estava lá quando fui vê-la. Tom me disse que ela havia estado lá, mas saiu antes que eu chegasse.

"-Mas qual é a droga do problema dela? – Rony exclamou revoltado, passando a camisa pela cabeça. – Quero dizer, definitivamente ela está nos escondendo alguma coisa!

Harry assentiu com preocupação.

"-Eu sei – ele falou. – Talvez devêssemos ir atrás dela.

"-EU NÃO VOU! – o ruivo trovejou, e os dois escutaram rangidos no sótão. Harry imaginou o vampiro protestando contra o barulho. Rony gesticulou com indiferença para cima. – Era o que me faltava, ficar perseguindo a Hermione pelos cinco continentes. Ela que quis ir para essa porcaria de conferência, não foi?

"-Rony, tem algo errado com ela. – Harry enfatizou, tentando chamá-lo à razão. – Ela nunca agiu de uma forma tão esquisita, e você sabe disso.

"-PENTEIE ESSE CABELO! ESCOVE ESSES DENTES! – berrava o espelho que naquele momento Rony encarava. – E TIRE ESSA CARA DE TRASGO DO ROSTO AGORA!

"-Certo, agora até o meu espelho quer me dar conselhos – suspirou Rony amargo, embora soubesse que os gritos do espelho estavam longe de ser conselhos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, enquanto Rony encarava uma imagem derrotada num espelho que recuperava o fôlego.

Havia algo errado com Hermione, algo _errado_ com Hermione... Rony sabia disso. Sempre soubera. E sempre imaginara que essa coisa errada era ele. Com certeza ela estava melhor agora, que estava longe dele.

------

Talvez os ares russos estivessem lhe fazendo bem de verdade, pensou Hermione com o humor tão leve quanto seus passos no corredor do hotel. No dia inteiro não tivera uma só imersão. Tivera medo, a princípio, que pudesse endoidar no meio dos bruxos em plena conferência, e ainda era um risco. Mas talvez agora que estava longe de Rony aquilo fosse parar. Afinal, ela seguira o conselho de seus pesadelos, deixara-o em paz.

A mão estava sobre a maçaneta de seu quarto, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

"-Olá... Hermione, não é?

Dan Strotski sorria meio tímido para ela. As roupas rasgadas a faziam se lembrar de Lupin... Onde estaria ele naquele momento? Ela não o via desde que a guerra terminara, ou estivera pelo menos prestes a terminar. Afinal, ela apagara pouco antes disso. Será que Lupin estava morto e ninguém se dera ao trabalho de lhe dizer?

Os pensamentos de Hermione eram deveras rápidos, mas estavam ocupados pensando em Lupin, o que impediu que ela dissesse algo mais espirituoso que "olá".

"-Nicolai me fez vir atrás de você, pediu para avisar que todos os bruxos da conferência devem se reunir no subsolo do hotel às dez da manhã. Eu disse a ele que é ridículo – Dan virou os olhos. – afinal Gaarder nunca conseguirá esconder dos hóspedes trouxas o que nós somos por muito tempo, mas parece que temos que fingir que seguimos as regras.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"-Você não tem sotaque nenhum? – perguntou, querendo confirmar.

"-Ah, não – Dan soltou um riso surpreso. – Parentes na Inglaterra, sabe. Gosto muito de lá, ao contrário do Nicolai, claro... Só acho meio deprimente, com todas aquelas nuvens que nunca somem.

Hermione sorriu, saudosa.

"-É, eu sei. – concordou. – Mas a gente se acostuma com o tempo.

Sentiu entre eles um vácuo, como essa sensação desconfortável que a gente sente quando está conversando com alguém e simplesmente não tem o que dizer.

Dan olhou para os lados, de repente parecendo apreensivo e segurando algo que queria dizer. Do nada, virou-se diretamente para ela e pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros.

"-Hermione, não posso dizer muito – ele sibilou, quase num sussurro. – Mas tome cuidado nesta conferência. Existem interesses maiores do que apenas a proteção de uma espécie mágica. – ele olhou mais uma vez em volta no corredor, e vendo que estavam de fato a sós, inclinou-se e cravou os olhos negros nos castanhos chocados de Hermione: - Apenas ponha isso na cabeça, _tome cuidado_.

Da mesma maneira que chegou, Dan virou as costas para ela e apressou-se a virar o corredor assim que atingiu a primeira virada, deixando Hermione com a mão sobre a maçaneta, pensativa.

**N/A – **Gente, onde está a solidariedade de vocês? Alguém comente, por misericórdia! Eu sei que a fic está muito diferente, mas tudo fará sentido no futuro!

_Srta. Wheezy – _Obrigada! Que bom que gostou. Sim, o Rony às vezes faz mesmo o tipo que curte nos fazer sentir pena. Isso mesmo, procure a música, ela é lindíssima. Obrigada por comentar!

_Miri_ – Sim, este foi mesmo O comentário. Hahaha. Mas eu perdôo, porque sei que você anda ocupada. Só saber que você está lendo me deixa muito feliz! Obrigada...

_Bruna Granger Potter _– hum, tenho a sensação de que ainda vou ouvir muito isso... "tadinho do Rony", mas calma, que tudo vai melhorar. Obrigada por comentar!

_Mimi Granger _– Realmente, não sei o que está acontecendo nessa fic. A coisa anda muito filosófica, não concorda? Mas como eu amo filosofia, até vem a calhar. Essas complicações de coisas do cotidiano não te lembram Água e Vinho? Se não me engano, você leu. Pois é, eu aprendi isso com a Lílian. A Melissa me disse que minhas fics são reais... Mas cá entre nós, eu não gostaria de não ser tão autobiográfica. Obrigada por seu comentário!


	4. O Gosto do Caviar

**Adeus ou Tchau**

_**Capítulo Quatro – O Gosto do Caviar**_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here…_

Hermione fechou a porta e recostou-se nela. Maravilha, agora ela também seria perseguida por encrencas? A amizade com Harry levara tanto tempo que transferira as manias do moreno para ela, só podia ser. Que droga de coisa Dan quisera dizer com aquilo? Que ela estava em perigo? Que ele estava em perigo? Que todos eles estavam em perigo? Mas de onde poderiam vir ameaças, depois de tudo? Voldemort estava morto, por Merlin! Não havia volta. Harry quase fora com ele para ter segurança de que ele estava destruído completamente.

Ela tinha que dormir. Se havia algo de estranho naquela inocente conferência sobre Yets, ela descobriria. A mulher se endireitou e estufou o peito. Ela era Hermione Granger!

Era cedo quando Hermione pôs a cabeça nos travesseiros. Pouco depois das nove horas, talvez, o relógio de sua cabeceira estava atrasado em pelo menos cinco horas. De qualquer forma, Nicolai Strotski prometera acordá-la. O jovem intérprete (ou intérrrrrprrete, como ele falava) era mesmo muito esforçado. Novato no emprego, provavelmente. E querendo se desvencilhar da ajuda do irmão, que ela percebia ser muito responsável e maduro. Só não imaginara que ele pudesse lhe confidenciar qualquer coisa sobre subcorrentes da conferência; afinal, eles haviam acabado de se conhecer...

Mas com a urgência que ele demonstrara, devia ser mesmo algo sério. Claro. Na manhã seguinte Hermione exigiria explicações com Dan. Só precisava ter oportunidade para isso. No meio de todos os aqueles bruxos de todo o mundo.

Seu sono foi mais tranqüilo daquela vez. Não totalmente isento de pesadelos, durante a noite ela sentiu apenas o frio e ouviu gritos, mas teve a impressão de que sua cabeça estava resgatando o passado próximo, já que ouvira muitos gritos ela própria, e sentira muito frio, durante a guerra.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, o relógio marcava mais ou menos uma e meia da manhã, mas ela sabia que devia faltar pouco para amanhecer. Dormira pouco, e sentira falta de amigos por perto, mas sua consciência estava mais leve. De alguma forma, aquele sacrifício que ela acreditava estar fazendo por Rony a fazia se sentir mais nobre, e até mesmo lhe dava a impressão de estar sendo castigada por todas as mortes pelas quais fora responsável na guerra. A mente humana tem mecanismos estranhos, e a de Hermione não era diferente.

O que a despertara fora uma coruja. Não qualquer coruja. Era Pichitinho, exausto e exaurido, jogado sobre suas cobertas com um pergaminho amarrado na perna. Enquanto se levantava e convocava um lanche qualquer de suas malas, ela quis voar no pescoço de Rony. Como ele forçava uma coruja tão pequena a fazer uma viagem tão grande? Pichitinho já não era nenhum bebê.

Mas quando pegou o pergaminho e o desamarrou de uma coruja grandemente agradecida, suas mãos tremiam. A caligrafia de Rony enchia um pedaço mais do que razoável, maior do que muitos ensaios que ele se atrevera a tentar escrever nos tempos de escola.

Quando terminou de ler, foi tomada de uma seqüência interessante de sentimentos. Primeiro riu da menção a Vítor, depois se comoveu de ver que ele gostava dela de verdade, e que estava preocupado, depois caiu no choro! Por pelo menos uma meia hora, enquanto o sol começava a nascer em Moscou, ela se acabou de chorar e desejou nunca ter lutado na guerra, nunca ter conhecido Rony, nunca ter se descoberto bruxa.

Hermione se levantou, olhou-se no espelho e viu os cabelos altos e amassados, o rosto inchado... Que diabos era ela? Uma maluca descontrolada, só podia ser isso! Ela tinha que estar descansada para a conferência! Os Yets realmente precisavam de decisões sensatas, se quisessem continuar vivos e se não quisessem incomodar os vilarejos trouxas em...

Certo, um banho poderia melhorar as coisas. E foi para o banheiro que ela foi, não sem antes causar um pequeno acidente, ao tirar a varinha da gaveta e, tomada daquela onda de reações, acabou explodindo um armário. Até finalmente entrar debaixo do chuveiro, estava realmente suada com o esforço de reconstruí-lo.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'-Ah, sim, você vai. – decidiu Harry pelo amigo.

'-Acho que não tenho muita escolha, não é? – retrucou o ruivo, amargo, olhando em volta. A mesma estação de Pó de Flu. As coisas estavam doidas demais para ele. Harry o forçou a segurar sua mala e examinou o bilhete que comprara para ele.

'-Lareira quatro e vinte e cinco, garanhão. – disse ele, empurrando Rony na direção da multidão aglomerando-se nas lareiras.

Rony bufou, desgostoso. Queria ir, mas não queria. Complicado, complicado... Tudo estava assim. Olhou para trás e fitou os olhos ansiosos de Harry.

'-Vá logo! – exclamou ele, empurrando'-o de novo.

'-Harry...

'-O quê?

'-Estou cansado de ir atrás dela, cara. – ele confessou. – Ela não me quer lá, puxa vida. Se quisesse teria dado alguma dica.

Harry fez uma pausa. Então era isso. Dessa forma...

'-Deixe de ser idiota e vá atrás dela. Só mais essa vez! – acrescentou, enfrentando o homem muito mais alto do que ele com coragem. Vendo que Rony não parecia convencido e examinava ainda o bilhete, o bruxo suspirou. – Você quer ver o que há de errado com ela, não é?

Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'-Pois então. – Harry se animou. – Você quer, você vai. Pare de enrolar e entre naquela lareira. Considerando tudo... Talvez você a pegue na saída da conferência.

O outro deu dois passos hesitantes. Talvez pudesse fazer uma concessão para seu orgulho ferido. Quem sabe... Afinal, ele estava indo apenas para ver se ela tinha mesmo algum problema, como tinha parecido. É! Não era coisa de sua cabeça! Harry também a sentira estranha. Então ela estava estranha!

Rony endireitou os ombros.

'-Lá vou eu, Potter. Não me espere para o jantar.

E Harry observou Rony caminhando com decisão até as lareiras. Mas eu sou mesmo o máximo, pensou convencido.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Ela estava razoavelmente recomposta enquanto caminhava para o subsolo. Nicolai estava a seu lado, observando-a com extrema cautela.

'-O que foi? – ela inquiriu, tentando se defender com um tom ríspido.

'-Senhorrita me desculpar, mas... Estava muito estrranha no café. – ele revirou suas pastas, fingindo ver se algo estava faltando.

Hermione tentou forçar uma expressão tranqüila. Mas estava uma pilha de nervos... Tivera outra imersão! Diante de Nicolai! Não fora tão profunda. Mas vira mais rostos mortos nos segundos em que a realidade deixou de ser real. Desconhecidos. E muito, muito frio.

Nicolai a sacudira com a maior delicadeza que pudera, para quem estava diante de uma bruxa inglesa em transe.

'-Desculpe – ela disse apressadamente, quando se viu de volta à realidade. – É o cansaço... E o frio, eu acho...

O rapaz a olhou com cautela mas não disse mais nada. E agora que ele criara coragem para citar o evento outra vez, Hermione não sabia o que responder. Estavam já muito perto do subsolo, e ela teria que enrolar de alguma maneira.

'-Depois conversamos, Nicolai. Mas por favor não... não mencione isso para mais ninguém.

Uma porta velha e barulhenta foi empurrada por Hermione e diante dela, a verdadeira ante-sala da conferência: havia bruxos com todos os tipos de vestimentas, alguns com ponchos mexicanos e sombreros, outros tagarelando de queixo erguido, olhando em volta com desdém e usando peles; estes ela pensou serem franceses, mas depois reconheceu a bandeira da Argentina no agasalho de um deles. Bruxos da Índia, da Suécia, de Portugal, da China e da Mongólia, de Moçambique, do Brasil e da Bolívia... Os Estados Unidos haviam mandado uma verdadeira comissão, pelo que ela notou. Cerca de dez bruxos de ternos trouxas, sorrindo de maneira simpática, com as varinhas saindo dos bolsos de forma quase exibicionista.

Naquele momento, ela se perguntou porque seria a única bruxa inglesa ali.

'-Ah, mas a senhorrita não é – Nicolai a interpelou, quando comentou isso. – Tem mais dois por aí, mas não são tipos muito simpáticos... Além do mais, eles brigam o tempo todo. Dan está cuidando deles agora, eu acho. Mas está tendo um trabalho enorme.

Hermione pensou um pouco.

'-Como eu não soube deles, Nicolai?

'-Peço-lhe desculpas. Srta. Granger... Falha no prrrotocolo... De qualquer forrrrma, eles não parrecem ter uma opinião muito diverrrgente da sua sobrrre o que deve ser feito dos Yets. Mesmo assim... – Nicolai esticou o pescoço, olhando entre os bruxos; os que vestiam roupas coloridas demais com certeza dificultaram sua tarefa. – Ah! Ali estão eles... Está vendo? Perto dos norruegueses...

Ela procurou um pouco entre a multidão, enquanto abriam caminho; e ali estavam os dois, Hawstings e van Pels. Ao lado deles... O tempo parou enquanto o queixo de Hermione caía como pedra no precipício.

Draco Malfoy e Carlinhos Weasley.

Ficou _imediatamente_ explicado o motivo deles brigarem o tempo todo. Mas... Como Malfoy fora parar ali? Hermione piscou.

'-Nicolai, você tem certeza... – ela balbuciou. – Oh, por Merlin, são Malfoy e Carlinhos!

Nicolai ergueu as sobrancelhas, atarantado ainda com seus papéis.

'-Então a senhorrita os conhece? O ruivo parrece trrabalhar com drragões, devia ter vindo com os bruxos romenos, mas mudou os planos... E o Sr. Malfoy... – Nicolai hesitou. – A senhorrita conhece a situação dele melhor do que eu... – e engoliu em seco, calando-se.

Hermione estava então diante dos dois; Nicolai pigarreou de forma significativa e os dois voltaram-se para ela.

'-Hermione! – Carlinhos exclamou muito surpreso, imediatamente puxando-a para um abraço. – Puxa vida! É muito bom ver você por aqui. – e soltando-a, lançou um olhar depreciativo para Malfoy. – Até que enfim uma companhia agradável. Maldita a hora em que o Ministério mandou este paspalho atrás de mim, você não sabe como ele é... Ou melhor, sabe.

Malfoy franziu o cenho, olhando para ela.

'-De fato, Weasley, o circo agora está completo! Eu devia ter imaginado que agüentar um idiota já era demais. Agora tenho uma San... _Uma nascida trouxa_ para agüentar nas minhas orelhas.

Hermione pensou um pouco e lançou um olhar de indagação para Carlinhos.

'-Não soube da nova medida do Ministério? – ele disse. – Discriminação agora é crime passível de uma fiança de quatrocentos galeões ou dois meses em Azkaban. Isso o impede de falar tudo o que pensa.

Malfoy bufou e foi ignorado; Hermione virou-se para Carlinhos.

'-Mas de qualquer forma, como ele veio parar aqui? Você disse que o Ministério...

'-Pois é. Malfoy é um Redimido, você sabe. Abandonou Voldemort quando foi requisitado... E precisa até hoje de proteção do Ministério. Tem até um empreguinho lá... – Carlinhos conteve um sorriso satisfeito. – Assistente da Seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.

Ela não conseguiu se conter; um sorriso de escárnio apareceu em seus lábios e ela não pode evitar um comentário.

'-Você quer dizer... Subordinado do Sr. Weasley?

Carlinhos assentiu alegremente, e daquela vez Malfoy teve que reagir.

'-Os heroizinhos resolveram se divertir comigo, não é? Nunca estão satisfeitos, de verdade. Quando eu resolvo dar uma ajuda e dedar os Comensais, vejam o prêmio que eu recebo.

'-Cale a boca, Malfoy. – ameaçou Carlinhos. – Não me faça mostrar a sua Marca Negra pra todos aqui. Assim você não poderá entrar na conferência e não poderá escrever o relatório para o Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione não perguntou por que não haviam mandado alguém daquela mesma seção; certamente não agüentavam mais Malfoy zanzando no Ministério; sem falar que era melhor mandá-lo para a Rússia, já que a alternativa era que ele continuasse lá, à mercê dos malucos reminiscentes. Ela sabia que nem todos os Comensais haviam sido presos. Restavam alguns insanos indefesos pelas ruas londrinas, embora fosse questão de tempo até serem pegos. Proteção do governo para Draco Malfoy... Ninguém podia culpá-la por achar graça. Ela só não entendia por que ele teria abandonado Voldemort. Aquilo quase lhe custara a vida.

Havia algumas bruxas circulando com bandejas de aperitivos, já que eles não tinham tido café da manhã. Em quinze minutos seriam distribuídas as Chaves de Portal para o local certo da conferência. Malfoy pegou com displicência uma casquinha cheia de caviar e levou à boca. Hermione segurou uma nova zombaria e voltou-se novamente para Carlinhos; Nicolai permanecera parado obedientemente ao seu lado.

'-Então... O que vocês pretendem defender quando chegarmos lá?

'-Pois é, eu estava pensando em controlar os Yets... Em alguns países os trouxas se dão muito bem fazendo isso, sabe. Nós podemos marcar os Yets e delimitar as áreas onde eles ficarão. Não faça essa cara, Mione, eles não podem simplesmente ficar soltos pela Rússia. Existem vilarejos realmente ignorantes que nunca saberiam lidar com uma invasão deles.

'-Eu sei disso – ela replicou, pegando uma casquinha também, com cerca relutância. – Mas você não está achando que os russos vão liberar áreas decentes para as criaturas, acha? Além do mais, eles terão que contratar muitos feiticeiros profissionais do exterior e com certeza acabará saindo muito caro para o Ministério deles.

'-E no que você estava pensando, então? – intrometeu-se Hawstings, que estivera conversando com van Pels mas se sentiu de repente atraído pelo assunto.

'-Não tive muito tempo de formular uma hipótese perfeita – discursou Hermione, internamente satisfeita por ter sido questionada. – Mas eu tinha pensado em distribuir a população de Yets entre os países nevados, de acordo com a capacidade destes.

'-Nem pense em mandar esses bichos para a Inglaterra – cortou Malfoy, sem se conter. – Não quero mandar um filho meu estudar em Hogwarts quando Hagrid poderá pegar um Yet e cruzar com explosivins, ou hinkypunks.

Hermione olhou-o com raiva.

'-Antes de se preocupar com isso, Malfoy, talvez devesse considerar que mulher nenhuma queira carregar um filho seu na barriga. – sibilou.

Pouco depois Nicolai se apressou em cortar o debate, alegando que o assunto seria tratado de melhor forma na conferência. Hermione não se deixou convencer e tentou combinar com Carlinhos o que defenderiam; afinal, a comissão da Inglaterra não podia simplesmente aparecer para a conferência sem que seus membros tivessem as mesmas idéias.

A isto se seguiu o fatídico momento de tomar as Chaves de Portal; Dan chegou com uma caneta, a passos ofegantes, depois de ter tropeçado nas vestes de uma bruxa indiana.

'-Aqui estão vocês, finalmente. Eu trouxe... – fez uma pausa ao vê-la ali. – Olá, Hermione.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e Dan continuou.

'-Nicolai e eu vamos acompanhar vocês nesta Chave. – Dan a estendeu para o meio do círculo que eles formavam em meio à profusão de bruxos. – Aproximem-se... Isso... Agora, no três...

O recinto da conferência se assemelhava muito aos que os trouxas usavam, pelo que Hermione conseguira ver nos jornais, em casa. Um salão redondo com várias colunas circulares e bancadas dos países. Janelas altas com passagens estratégicas para corujas e dois tubos especializados para memorandos, que davam na mesa central, onde havia uma plaquinha com os dizeres "Rússia", seguida de outros três nomes: Dan Strotski, Wladimir Foronov, Irma Belaievna.

A discreta bancada com o letreiro "Inglaterra" não estava muito longe. Hermione se acomodou entre Malfoy e Carlinhos, mas esforçou-se para acomodar Nicolai num banquinho entre ela e Malfoy. Como não falava absolutamente nada de russo, o rapaz certamente seria necessário.

Houve uma certa demora para que todos se acomodassem, principalmente na comissão americana; como todos os outros países, havia apenas três cadeiras, de modo que os outros bruxos tiveram que se arrumar como puderam; emprestaram uma cadeira dos noruegueses, outra dos irlandeses, conjuraram banquinhos até que todos os integrantes pudessem se sentar de forma aceitável.

Wladimir Foronov tinha um rosto redondo e simpático, que lembrou Hagrid, embora seus cabelos e barba fossem ralos e brancos. Ele se levantou e, limpando a garganta, começou um pequeno discurso de introdução.

'-É realmente muito bom receber todos os senhores, bruxos e bruxas, aqui nesta Conferência pelo Bem-Estar dos Yets, que o Ministério da Magia Russo convocou. Estou certo de que buscaram se inteirar dos assuntos que essa ameaçada espécie mágica vem destacando em nossa civilização bruxa, atraindo muitas vezes a desconfiança dos trouxas, que alegam terem visões do popular "pé grande"...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Rony encarou atordoado a estação russa de Flu. Também sentiu frio e xingou em voz baixa, segurando a maleta que Harry enchera havia menos de meia hora com as coisas mais urgentes que ele poderia precisar. Olhou em volta, pensando no que fazer, quando resolveu tentar uma estratégia clássica: pedir informações.

'-Com licença, eu estou procurando a...

Mas a mulher que Rony parou o olhou, estranhando, e murmurou qualquer coisa no espírito de "não falar ingrês", de modo que o ruivo não insistiu. Caminhou mais um pouquinho até visualizar uma banca de jornais... Mas com certeza os jornais russos não poderiam lhe ajudar em nada.

'-A senhor está perrdido? – uma voz grave entoou, atrás dele.

Rony se virou depressa, surpreso, para fitar um homem vestido em peles grossas e cinzentas, sorrindo por baixo da barba negra.

'-Ah, sim, senhor, eu gostaria de saber onde é a conferência sobre os Yets que deve ser aqui na cidade...

O bruxo estreitou os olhos azuis, e com um olhar para os cabelos de Rony, confidenciou:

'-Sei a que se refere, meu rapaz. Nós estar esperrando por vacê... Venha comigo.

Rony franziu a testa. Fantástico, com que tipo de bruxo importante ele estava sendo confundido? Sem ter alternativa melhor (depois que chegasse à conferência ele poderia desfazer o mal entendido! Primeiro ele poderia encontrar Hermione), seguiu-o, até um canto entre duas lareiras fora de atividade, ou pelo menos era o que estava rabiscado num inglês quase arcaico, logo abaixo da legenda em russo.

O homem barbudo tirou do bolso um pedacinho de madeira lascada e o estendeu a Rony.

'-Está com toda a papelada aí?

O ruivo viu-se num dilema. Ali estava a Chave de Portal para a conferência. E se ele estivesse se passando por alguém realmente importante?

'-Claro que estou. – replicou, fingindo um ar confiante.

'-Ótimo. Entrrregue isso a Hawstings assim que chegar. E não deixar que caia nas mãos dos russos, nem dos ingrrrreses. Se eles souberem o que descobrrrimos, estarremos perrrdidos. Ah-

Rony congelou, com a mão estendida para o pedacinho de madeira.

'-Sim?

'-Porrr que estar falando ingrrrês?

Ele engoliu em seco, tentando pensar depressa.

'-Disfarrrrce. – murmurou, imitando-o.

O barbudo pareceu considerar.

'-Muito bom. Se pensarem que foram os ingrreses, melhor ainda. Agora suma daqui. – e entregou a madeira a Rony, que começou a girar depressa demais para poder pensar.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'-Os Yets certamente não podem viver soltos nos territórios russos. – van Pels dizia, de ombros erguidos. – São deveras violentos para os vilarejos... O ideal seria que houvesse uma conscientização ou a criação de uma Guarda pelo Ministério russo para evitar que eles ataquem os trouxas em busca de alimento.

'-Mas como o Ministério russo não dispõe de todo esse dinheiro... – Dan cortou-o.

'-... A reprodução da espécie terá que ser controlada, é claro. – van Pels completou, como se fosse óbvio. – As áreas delimitadas parecem uma boa alternativa, mas o Ministério da Magia da Noruega gostaria de receber alguns espécimes para criação em cativeiro. Estamos todos cientes de que as propriedades mágicas dos Yets são praticamente desconhecidas.

Um bruxo argentino se levantou num gesto largo de sua cadeira.

'-E como pretende arrastar esses animais até a Noruega, se ainda não se conhece um sedativo eficaz para eles?

Van Pels abria a boca para responder, mas para Hermione a coisa já estava ficando absurda demais.

'-De qualquer forma – ela cortou, se erguendo também, e vendo dezenas de cabeças se virando em todo o saguão para fitá-la. – os Yets não podem ter a reprodução controlada, pois sabemos que já são uma espécie ameaçada. Eles precisam de _proteção_, - e nesta palavra ela pôs tanta ênfase quanto conseguiu – já que muitos bruxos nativos já vêm desenvolvendo estudos sem os menores critérios, como se buscassem descobrir algo milionário.

Hawstings se levantou, ao lado de van Pels, com um punho fechado sobre a mesa.

'-Com certeza a senhorita sabe que estudos qualificados já apontam o potencial dos Yets para funções curativas ou até filtração de energias como a magia negra.

Hermione não se deixou abater.

'-Mas certamente estes estudos podem esperar que a raça dos Yets esteja segura! Se forem alvo de estudos, não serão mortos apenas os exemplares planejados, e sim outros que serão encontrados por oportunistas que querem apenas se dar bem em cima do sofrimento de um ser inocente como...

Mas de repente Hermione interrompeu o que dizia. Estava se sentindo tonta. Baixou a cabeça e imediatamente Nicolai a fitou com urgência.

'-Está bem, senhorrrrita...?

Mas Hermione não conseguia mais escutar: seus ouvidos estavam tapados. Sua visão começou a ficar enevoada e correntes de ar frio começaram a percorrê-la... _Não, não, não, aqui não..._

Com um deslocamento de ar, Rony apareceu no recinto de conferência. Enquanto ele era encarado por dezenas de olhares de estranheza (principalmente os de seu irmão e de Malfoy), o ruivo conseguiu localizar Hermione pouco antes que ela caísse no chão.

'-'-'-'-

**N/A – **Olá! Desculpem a demora para atualizar, passei por tempos meio malucos... Visitas incríveis... Bom, deixa pra lá. O que importa é que voltei para responder ao que vocês se deram ao trabalho de escrever pra mim! Obrigada desde já!

_Srta. Weezy – _Que bom que gostou... Mas não reclame! Eu podia apenas estar sem inspiração... Mas olhe só o capitulozão que saiu esta semana! Claro que o Rony já sabia que tinha algo errado com a Mione. Mas ele pensou se ele algo fosse ele... Obrigada!

_Miri –_ E quem não tem problema mental hoje em dia? Eu tenho, você tem... Bom, obrigada pelas aulinhas pelo MSN! Estou adorando! Aiai, essas heroínas nobres... Até me cansam de vez em quando, mas a Mione é exceção, claro... Espero que tenha gostado, e obrigada pelo review!

_Melissa Hogwarts –_ Nossa, fico tão emocionada de responder um review seu! Você sabe que eu adoro tudo que você escreve. E aguardo ansiosamente pelo que não escreve, né... Vou continuar sim, não há dúvida disso. Obrigadíssima pelo apoio e um abração pra vc, miga!

_Bruna Granger Potter –_ Gostou? Que bom, a continuação foi esta. Espero que tenha te agradado também... Obrigada!


	5. Cuidar

**Adeus ou Tchau**

**_Capítulo Cinco - Cuidar_**

_I don't care if it hurts_

_I wanna have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_Hermione ia e voltava continuamente, a passos rápidos e ansiosos, circulando toda a sala comunal deserta. Rony estava sentado em uma poltrona diante do fogo, como Harry estipulara no plano. Em alguns minutos ele deveria aparecer naquela lareira, para dar o sinal... O ruivo estava tenso como poucas vezes na vida. Talvez ele pudesse dizer o mesmo de Hermione, mas como ela passara os últimos meses nervosa e muito propensa a uma crise histérica. Na verdade, o modo como ela circulava sem parar afligia Rony._

'_-Quer parar com isso, Hermione? – ele acabou soltando, nem de perto com a gentileza que deveria._

_A garota estacou de súbito, e os cabelos fofos voaram para frente devido à inércia – e encarou Rony furiosamente._

'_-Eu estou enlouquecendo, Rony! – confessou, com lágrimas brotando numa velocidade assustadora. – Quero dizer, que garantia nós temos de que dará certo? Nós nem mesmo treinamos o suficiente aquele feitiço que o Harry disse... Se nós errarmos, Rony... Se nós errarmos, eu não quero nem pensar! – ela levou de repente a mão a um bolso interno de sua capa e virou-se de costas para ele. – Quem sabe o que os Comensais farão conosco? – a voz dela estava cortada demais para o gosto dele neste ponto; Rony levantou-se e ficou observando as costas de Hermione, sem saber exatamente o que fazer._

'_-Hermione... – ele murmurou, dando dois passos incertos. – Por favor, fique calma... Nós treinamos, não é, e conseguimos fazer a coisa milhares de vezes... _

'_-Mas Rony! – ela o interrompeu de repente, virando-se, com uma lágrima definitivamente escorrendo por seu rosto. – É uma situação de risco! E você sabe como são essas coisas! Você não viu como eu acabei no quinto ano, quando fomos todos ao Ministério? Eu acabei lá, estatelada no chão!_

'_-Hermione, por favor! – Rony retrucou, parecendo exasperado. – Você tinha quinze anos e achava que tinha acabado de derrubar o Comensal, eu sei da história. Nós tínhamos apenas os treinamentos da AD na época!_

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio; Rony ficou um pouco desconfortável porque os olhos castanhos de Hermione estavam cravados nos dele; Rony fitou o chão, sentindo o rosto esquentar, enquanto ainda lutava com a aflição de vê-la amedrontada. Afinal ele ergueu a vista e encarou-a._

_E de repente, do nada, ela se precipitou e jogou os braços do pescoço do ruivo, abraçando-o com força. Rony sentiu os dedos trêmulos tateando seu pescoço, sentiu todo o peso da garota apoiado nele, e apenas a segurou, forte, como se só com o ato de envolvê-la com seus braços fosse suficiente para protegê-la de qualquer perigo que pudesse ameaçá-la. Como se ele fosse mesmo deixar os Comensais chegarem perto dela..._

_Mas Hermione estava com o rosto enfiado bem na curva do ombro com o pescoço, respirando contra a pele dele._

'_-Eu tenho medo... – disse ela de novo, com a voz entrecortada. – Está tudo nas nossas mãos... E se..._

'_-Vai dar tudo certo, Hermione – e com isto Rony apertou-a contra si, como que para fazê-la ter uma noção inconsciente do quanto ele a queria perto. – Não duvide. Vai dar tudo certo..._

_Hermione se permitiu uns segundos de relaxamento ali; sentia as pernas transformadas em gelatina e não sabia dizer que era culpa do medo ou da presença de Rony. A mão dele se ergueu até seus cabelos, e acariciou-os repetidas vezes, lentamente. Ela não queria falar nada, e nem queria que ele falasse. Até que, finalmente se sentindo melhor, ergueu o rosto e fitou os olhos azuis de Rony com uma faísca de sua vivacidade original._

_E, para sua surpresa, percebeu que aqueles olhos estavam progressivamente mais perto; Hermione não se assustou, nem teve qualquer impulso de se afastar, ela se sentiu também atraída, querendo ficar ali, para sempre..._

_Rony se sentia sob algum transe. Que se danassem os Comensais da Morte. Não pode evitar, seus olhos se deixaram ficar nas linhas dos lábios de Hermione, tão próximos como nunca haviam estado antes._

_Para desagrado dos dois, a lareira repentinamente se incendiou e o susto fez ambos pularem para o lado; entre as chamas verdes que apareceram, a cabeça de Harry olhava para os dois, com fios de suor escorrendo pelo rosto._

'_-Está na hora. – e desapareceu, depois de um olhar significativo para ambos._

_Hermione buscou a mão do ruivo de novo, que apenas falou, depois de respirar fundo:_

'_-Vamos botar uns Comensais pra correr._

------

'-Saiam da frente!

Dois bruxos jogaram-se com as cadeiras para o lado, a fim de que Rony passasse correndo com uma Hermione desacordada nos braços; o que acontecera com ela, ele não sabia. Carlinhos estava correndo logo atrás dele, com Nicolai em seus calcanhares. Draco ficou sentado onde estava, sem se incomodar de forma muito especial com o desmaio da bruxa.

Dan também se levantou de onde estava e correu a sacar a varinha, fazendo reaparecer uma porta no canto direito da parede às suas costas. Rony passou arfando e os três continuaram seguindo-o.

Estavam numa saleta pequena, com quadros insones nas paredes, alguns sofás e uma mesinha com o que poderia ser um bule de café, ladeado por algumas xícaras. Rony depositou Hermione deitava sobre um longo sofá azul-escuro, e apertou inconscientemente a mão dela, sentindo a sua própria muito fraca.

'-O que aconteceu? - inquiriu ele, com um olhar incisivo sobre seu irmão.

'-Eu não sei - respondeu Carlinhos, passando uma mão pelo cabelo e parecendo tenso. - Ela estava discursando, como vários outros, e de repente ela parou de falar, se apoiou na mesa... Não sabemos de nada!

Nicolai estava inquieto atrás de Rony. O ruivo se virou, sentindo raiva sem saber de onde ela vinha, e interrogou o rapaz.

'-Quem é você?

'-Nicolai Strotski, senhorrr...

'-O que estava fazendo ao lado da Mione?

'-Eu... - Nicolai gaguejou. - Eu ser o intérrrrprete dela.

Rony se voltou para Carlinhos.

'-Mas não era ela que estava falando? Todos aqui entendem inglês, não é verdade? Para quê ela precisa de um tradutor se ninguém estava falando em russo?

Carlinhos pensou um pouco e deu de ombros.

'-Apenas os membros da conferência e o dono do hotel falam inglês, senhor... Hum...

'-Weasley. Sou irmão dele - replicou Rony, indicando Carlinhos.

'-Sr. Weasley - Dan recomeçou. - São normas do Ministério russo. A princípio a idéia do governo era que o russo fosse o idioma usado na conferência, mas como quase ninguém além dos próprios russos fala a língua...

'-Tá, certo, já entendi. - Rony interrompeu, virando-se depressa para Hermione. Tentou pensar, alucinado, no quê poderia fazer para despertá-la. - _Enervate_! - Tentou, apontando sua varinha para ela.

Nada.

Vê-la desacordada trazia más lembranças a Rony. Fazia muito pouco tempo que ele a vira acordar de uma maldição lançada por Voldemort. Se ele pelo menos tivesse ouvido as palavras. Ninguém conseguira... Ela estava em língua de cobra. Apenas Harry teria entendido, se não tivesse chegado depois. Sentiu os olhares apreensivos dos outros perto dele.

'-A conferência não está continuando? - perguntou ele subitamente, virando-se para eles. - Eu vou tomar conta dela, podem deixar.

'-Rony, você tem certeza... - começou Carlinhos.

'-Vocês sabem o que ela estava dizendo, não sabem? - o outro cortou-o de novo. - Então continuem com o que quer que seja. Se Hermione acordar e descobrir que os tais dos Yets se ferraram porque ela passou mal, será capaz de convocar outra conferência.

Carlinhos sustentou o olhar do irmão por um momento. Dan e Nicolai também se entreolharam. Depois Dan e Carlinhos viraram as costas a Rony; Nicolai ainda observou o rosto pálido e imóvel de Hermione com certa preocupação antes de sair atrás dos dois, fechando a porta.

Rony ficou ali por alguns instantes, fitando o rosto de Hermione, preocupado. Ela poderia ter sido envenenada! Poderia ter sido azarada por baixo da mesa de qualquer país... Ou Harry poderia estar certo. Ela ainda estava sob os efeitos da maldição. Da última vez... Da última vez ele a trouxera de volta. Ele sentia que tinha feito.

Ah, aquela situação era ridícula! Por mais que as circunstâncias fossem remisturadas, era quase irreal ver Hermione ali, fraca e abatida, e Rony cuidando (ou tentando cuidar) dela, quando ela era uma bruxa com talentos tão mais poderosos e não era nada desajeitada, comparada com ele.

Questão de sorte, ele decidiu.

-------

Hermione não estava sonhando, a princípio. Estivera apenas numa espécie de estado de semi-consciência, onde podia sentir muito distantes braços esticando-se e a levando do chão, com algumas vozes e algum movimento. Ela sentia muito frio, tremia. Esticou uma mão e se segurou a um suéter de lã que lhe parecia confortavelmente familiar. E então caiu em sonhos. E não viu mais mortos nem trevas nem nada dos outros sonhos, apenas viu-se sozinha, nua, diante de um campo aberto de terra seca e infértil. Hermione olhou de um lado e de outro, procurando algo para se vestir, um amigo para a proteger, mas não viu nada. Começou a correr de súbito, achando que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que encontrar alguma coisa. Mas quanto mais ela corria, menos ela parecia percorrer, e o cenário não mudava, nem mesmo o sol, em posição de cinco horas às suas costas, não se mexia. A vergonha que ela tinha de encontrar alguém estando sem roupas começou a ser substituída pelo desejo aflito dessa mesma coisa; antes que a vissem nua do que ninguém a ver, ninguém ajudá-la, ninguém se importar com ela.

Mas a imagem foi se dissolvendo sozinha, gradativamente, como sonho que era; o sentimento de desconforto e solidão foi de desanuviando, e ela começou a se sentir acordada, ainda de olhos fechados, e mexeu a ponta dos dedos da mão esquerda, com muito pouca força, apenas para provar a si mesma que conseguia ao menos aquilo. A outra mão parecia estar de alguma forma imobilizara; Hermione deu-se conta de que havia uma pessoa muito próxima dela. Uma mão grande e morna prendia seus dedos juntos, como se estivessem colados, e havia uma respiração cortada que às vezes chegava a fazer cócegas em suas bochechas. Ela hesitou em abrir os olhos, mas antes que pudesse decidir qualquer coisa, um barulho de vestes esfregando-se umas nas outras se fez notar e, para seu estremecimento, dois lábios se juntaram num beijo em sua testa.

Hermione pareceu despertar melhor depois daquele gesto de carinho; seus olhos piscaram e se abriram para fitar bem de frente o rosto sardento e preocupado de Rony, que tinha os olhos azuis fixos nela como se fossem algo de outro mundo a que ele nunca antes tivera acesso.

Ela sentiu uma onda de felicidade tão poderosa, que foi capaz de inundar seus sentidos e sua razão, de modo que ela acabou por se sentar depressa para se jogar nos braços de Rony, não pela primeira vez.

Rony sentiu-se abraçado com uma sensação de alívio indescritível; também abraçou Hermione de volta e apertou-a, querendo sentir todos seus sinais de vida com aquilo. O susto acelerara sua respiração; o ruivo apertou-a contra seu ombro e viu o cabelo dela se mexer ao receber as bufadas violentas do ar sendo expulso de seus pulmões a intervalos.

'-Não faça mais isso comigo. – ele disse de forma abrupta e inesperadamente delicada. – Não pense que você pode me chutar assim da sua vida.

Hermione sorriu para si mesma, tocada pelas palavras.

'-Você está bem? – ele perguntou, quando ela se soltou parcialmente e encarou-o.

'-Estou... – ela murmurou, com sinceridade. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Rony?

'-Vim buscar certa moça que parecia muito perturbada e que provou que estava precisando de cuidados. – ele respondeu, deixando um sorriso presunçoso atravessar seu rosto.

Ambos sentiram o ar ficar mais leve; mas Hermione se tornou de repente muito ciente do braço que restara em sua cintura, embora ela não tivesse certeza de seu propósito.

'-Rony... – ela começou, sem mesmo ter escolhido qualquer coisa para dizer. Pensava tanto nele que era simplesmente impossível sintetizar tudo em uma única frase. E havia outro fator que contribuía para seu silêncio: os olhos azuis fixos nela tão fortemente quanto eram capazes.

Os dedos que tocavam sua cintura se mexeram de forma quase preguiçosa, como ela acabara de fazer, antes de despertar. Hermione engoliu em seco e ergueu os olhos, para ver um ruivo que se aproximava lenta e fatalmente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a ser feita naquele momento.

Rony e Hermione buscaram os lábios um do outro como se fizessem aquilo todos os dias; ela jogou os braços à volta do pescoço dele como se simplesmente fosse sua natureza fazer, sentindo a pele morna embaixo de seus dedos, enquanto a mão em sua cintura pareceu reanimada e a apertou quase numa tentativa de fazê-la mais real.

Beijaram-se... De forma livre e natural, apoiando-se um contra o outro. Hermione foi puxada mais para perto, apenas para encontrar Rony de frente, correspondendo a cada abraço, soltando-se e se libertando do medo que a perseguira durante todo aquele tempo.

Rony perdeu o controle de si; exagerou na força com que retinha Hermione em seus braços, exagerou no desespero com que sorveu seus lábios. Ele só queria ter certeza que ela estava mesmo ali, que ela o queria mesmo com tudo que ele acarretava.

Lentamente ela se soltou, e as bocas apenas se separaram quando a consciência da bruxa começou a despertar, devagar e avassaladoramente. O sorriso que ameaçara brincar em seu rosto foi sumindo conforme ela se forçava a lembrar o perigo que representava para ele.

O ruivo notara as nuvens que encheram os olhos dela.

'-O que foi? – ele perguntou, temendo a resposta.

Hermione levou uma mão à testa, olhou com preocupação para ele. Depois levantou-se do sofá e observou enquanto ele também se erguia.

'-Rony... Por favor, me escute – disse ela, tentando escolher as palavras. – Eu tenho um problema. Um não, alguns. E... – dizer que ela estava em perigo certamente atiçaria o espírito grifinório dele. Era tolice dizer que ela estava em perigo. – E... São coisas que... Apenas eu posso resolver, sozinha.

As sobrancelhas de Rony se juntaram.

'-Ah, não venha com conversa – cortou ele. – Eu atravessei a Europa inteira só porque você me falou uma palavra diferente do normal. Vim justamente para te ajudar e ficar... – ele hesitou, desviando o olhar. – do seu lado.

Os olhos dela arderam, e Hermione virou-se de costas. Rony não podia ver que ela estava chorando, ou se convenceria de que ela precisava dele.

'-Você não entende, Rony – murmurou ela, fraca. – são coisas sérias, essas das quais eu estou falando. – Hermione encheu o peito de ar. – E eu tenho que resolver tudo sozinha, é, é isso mesmo. Sozinha, sem você. E não pense que estou falando do congresso, porque não tem nada a ver com isso.

Rony sentiu as orelhas se avermelhando, costume antigo. Ele odiava quando ela falava como uma sabe-tudo! Era sempre a parte que mais o irritava nos tempos de escola.

'-Está cuidando muito mal desses problemas, pelo que vejo! – replicou ele, erguendo a voz.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo os olhos secos de novo, e virou-se.

'-Eu não quero mesmo que você fique atrás de mim. – ponderou, prendendo a respiração depois do ponto final. – Sou uma bruxa adulta e renomada, sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha.

Hermione deu dois passos na direção da porta quando Rony disparou:

'-Então por que diabos você me beijou?

_Porque eu te amo_, foi seu impulso.

'-Eu... Eu não sei. – retorquiu ela com um olhar gelado, tomando mais uma vez o rumo da porta.

Mas a passos largos o ruivo alcançou-a quando ela estava prestes a pôr a mão na maçaneta, segurando-a pelo cotovelo.

Ela se virou, forçando uma expressão enfastiada, para encontrar um rosto terno com uma boca trêmula pela emoção retraída.

'-Deixe-me cuidar de você, Hermione. – ele falou, quase num sussurro. – Tomar conta de você. Você está enlouquecendo. Está se destruindo e nem quer me dizer por quê. Por favor, me deixe tomar conta de você, Hermione.

Por um instante tenso, ela encarou-o. Depois, se dizer nada, livrou-se com um puxão e abriu a porta.

Rony viu-se de volta ao salão de refeições. Hermione estava atravessando o saguão silencioso; todos tinham ido embora, exceto por alguém sentado à mesa da Rússia. Rony pensou um pouco e reconheceu um certo Dan Strotsnov, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Hermione foi até ele a passos rápidos e iniciou uma conversa sussurrada, enquanto o homem lançava olhares para Rony a intervalos.

O ruivo de repente lembrou-se de sua chegada àquele país; com certeza havia algo esquisito acontecendo naquela conferência. Precisava contar para Hermione, independente de quantas vezes ela pudesse chutá-lo. Aquele, que fora seu maior medo, agora não o assustava tanto; Rony estava convencido que ela estava com alguma idéia de que não podia ficar com ele.

Aproximou-se dos dois depressa, com a história do "disfarrrce" na garganta. Os dois cortaram seu assunto quando ele chegou.

'-Hermione – arfou ele, tentando parecer mais impessoal, lançando um olhar de desconfiança para Dan. – Quando eu cheguei a este país aconteceram umas coisas suspeitas... Eu preciso falar a sós com você. – disparou, sem fôlego.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Hermione estudou-o com cautela, depois olhou de esguelha para Dan.

'-Dan já mencionou algo do tipo, Rony. – murmurou ela, forçando um tom formal.

'-A conferência foi adiada por causa dela, Sr... Weasley – Dan explicou, visivelmente envergonhado. – Em três dias ela será realizada outra vez. – Estou aqui com a Chave de Portal, devemos voltar para o hotel de Gaarder. Depois conversaremos sobre o que está sendo planejado às nossas costas.

------

Rony não gostava nadinha do jeito daquele Dan. Ele parecia demais com o tipo sensato e maduro. Demais.

E, acima de tudo, ele percebeu que o bruxo tratava Hermione com especial cuidado. E definitivamente ele não estava imaginando coisas... Com certeza ele queria algo com ela! Sim, aquilo explicava toda a dedicação.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, Hermione dispersou com tal agilidade que Rony nem tentou segui-la. Dan aconselhou-o a fazer o registro no hotel por aqueles três dias, se pretendia ficar no país. Não perguntou por que ele tinha vindo; Rony queria que ele tivesse perguntado. Só para responder que viera por causa de Hermione, porque estava preocupado com ela; também daria a entender que os dois tinham um caso, para quem sabe, desanimá-lo a chegar perto dela.

Sentindo ainda aquele ciúme quase selvagem, Rony avistou Carlinhos na recepção do hotel, notavelmente esperando por ele.

'-Janta comigo? – perguntou seu irmão quando Rony o alcançou. – O restaurante do hotel parece ser muito bom.

Rony assentiu, sentindo os ombros ainda tensos; Dan desaparecera entre a multidão que se aglomerava na recepção. Alguns bruxos lançaram olhares curiosos a Rony, o que era previsível; afinal, ele havia invadido a reunião deles aparentemente do nada e bem no instante que aquela bruxa inglesa de cabelos cheios resolvera desmaiar.

Carlinhos guiou-se entre as pessoas até um salão contíguo, com móveis antigos e de certa forma mesmo barrocos, rebuscados e com entalhes curiosos nos braços das cadeiras. Rony se sentou, muito desconfortável, diante do irmão.

'-Comece a falar. – murmurou Carlinhos, depois de fazer o pedido. – O que está fazendo aqui?

'-Hermione está com problemas. – retorquiu Rony, que não tinha muita vontade de entrar em detalhes.

'-Que tipo de problemas? – Carlinhos insistiu.

Na verdade, ele não tinha a _menor_ vontade de entrar em detalhes.

'-Ela está se recusando a me dizer. – murmurou ele, contrariado. – Você não vai perguntar tudo, vai?

Carlinhos fitou-o com seriedade.

'-Rony, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você. – comentou ele. – Você está estranho. Já estamos sentados aqui há cinco minutos e você ainda não fez uma piada. Nem mesmo disse que os braços da cadeira parecem cabeças de sereianos, o que eu mesmo reparei ontem, quando cheguei.

'-Aconteceu uma coisa quando cheguei à estação de Flu. – revelou o outro, olhando para a entrada; alguns bruxos começavam também a escolher mesas e a fazer seus pedidos. Olhando em volta de novo, Rony contou tudo, desde o velho bruxo que perguntara se ele trouxera os papéis até a citação do tal nome – Hawstings.

Carlinhos respirou fundo e virou-se de costas, espiando a entrada.

'-Está vendo aqueles dois bruxos loiros, o gordo e o magrelo?

Rony assentiu.

'-Muito bem, o magro é justamente o cara chamado Hawstings. Da Noruega.

'-Bem, então o que a Noruega poderia querer de especial com esses bichos, os Yets?

'-Eu não sei. – respondeu Carlinhos. – Mas Dan Strotski já comentou comigo que anda pescando no ar alguma tramóia. E talvez o nosso homem seja Hawstings. E com certeza van Pels, o outro ao lado dele, também está nisso.

Rony fechou imediatamente a cara quando seu irmão mencionou Strotski.

'-E eu acho que você deveria contar isso a ele. Se eles estavam esperando um ruivo, o verdadeiro com certeza chegou depois e não teve a Chave para chegar à conferência. E agora que Hermione passou mal, eles terão três dias para se reestruturar.

'-Eu não vou pedir a ajuda daquele Stroski! – Rony vociferou, pondo as mãos na mesa. – Não gosto dele. Ele também me parece suspeito. Ele te disse de onde tirou essa idéia de conspiração? Muito bem, eu acho que não passa de uma armadilha para heróis. Se alguém demonstrar muito interesse em investigar as coisas, ele já dá fim na pessoa.

Carlinhos revirou os olhos, sem acreditar.

'-E por que Dan estaria mancomunado com os noruegueses?

'-Eu não sei – retorquiu Rony, agressivo. – Mas eu não vou pedir a ajuda dele. Já disse.

Carlinhos ia insistir, mas os dois se calaram quando Malfoy entrou no restaurante.

'-E _isso_? O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

'-O Ministério quis se livrar dele e o mandou atrás de mim. – sibilou de volta seu irmão, quando Malfoy chegou e se sentou.

'-Este lugar está um inferno. – ele reclamou. – Se mais alguém vier me perguntar como a Granger está, acho que vou dizer que ela está em coma e não deve despertar pelos próximos cinqüenta anos.

'-Cale a boca, Malfoy. – replicou Carlinhos. – Agradeça se ela ficar nova em folha, porque vamos precisar dela quando a conferência recomeçar.

Malfoy virou os olhos.

'-Estou pouco me ferrando com que rumo levam esses malditos animais.

Rony segurou uma resposta, mas estava muito ocupado pensando consigo mesmo.

-------

Depois do jantar, Rony foi se registrar com o dono do hotel. Tão logo entrou na sala de Gaarder (a recepção estava vazia, muita gente já havia se recolhido), viu Hermione ali, falando com ele a sussurros.

Rony congelou, encarando-a. Hermione notou a presença dele imediatamente e tratou de se despedir de Gaarder, passando depois por ele como se fosse um enfeite da sala.

Já registrado, o ruivo pegou a chave de seu quarto – embora ele não tivesse lá muita certeza de como chaves funcionavam – e começou a subir as escadas. Foi quando veio descendo um homem alto, magro e de cabelos loiros, com olhos azuis estalados. Hawstings deixou seu olhar sobre Rony por um instante a mais do que ele gostaria; e se perguntassem a Rony, ele diria que fora um dos olhares mais assassinos que já lançaram nele.

**N/A – **Demorei, mas voltei! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo... Tive alguns momentos muito inspirados, se é que vocês me entendem...

_Maira-Daroz : _Oi! Que bom que você gostou e comentou a fic. Espero que continue por aqui! Obrigada!

_Miri:_ siiiiiim, o Rony é insano, da nossa turma. E você viu que ele anda muito sério ultimamente... Mas não que ele não vá se recuperar. Obrigada pelo comentário (e pelas aulas de literatura! Na verdade, ainda tenho o Pré-Modernismo antes do modernismo em si)!

_Bruna Granger Potter:_ pois é, ele demorou mas foi atrás dela. Nada que um empurrãozinho do Harry não resolva, né? E você deve ter visto como ele ficou decidido... Hehe. Obrigada!

_Melissa Hogwarts:_ E espero que continue mandando recados, fofa! Ah sim, a filosofia está mesmo forte nesta fic! Às vezes até me esqueço que é uma fic... Só estou com medo de distorcer os personagens. Obrigada por todos os elogios!


	6. Mente Vazia

**Adeus ou Tchau**

**Capítulo Seis – Mente Vazia**

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

Puxa, ela acabaria se acostumando com aquela coisa de se jogar na cama do Hotel Gaarder, refletiu Hermione consigo mesma. Só não imaginara que poderia fazer aquilo para lembrar de Rony atravessando o mundo atrás dela só porque estava preocupado com ela. '

Até mesmo depois que conseguira despistá-lo e achava que poderia ter um pouco de paz, o Gaarder resolveu que ela seria a pessoa ideal para se perguntar qualquer coisa sobre a conferência.

'-Senhorrita! – ele exclamou, satisfeito. – A conferrência já termina? Yosef pensou que demoraria mais... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o dono do hotel fitou-a, parada, com o rosto afogueado e as mãos trêmulas. – Oh, _da_, clarro que acontece... Conte parra mim, senhorrita, vacê parrece tão abatida...

Hermione hesitou, encarando-o com cansaço. E respirou fundo. Seria injusto demais destratar o pobre Gaarder... Ele nem sabia do que tinha acontecido.

'-Houve uma... interrupção. – murmurou ela entredentes. – A conferência acabou sendo adiada.

'-Mas que pena... – Gaarder suspirou, pondo uma mão no queixo. – E o que interrompeu a conferrência, Srta. Grranger?

Ela baixou a cabeça, quase como se tudo tivesse sido culpa dela. No fundo, talvez ela pensasse isso mesmo.

'-Eu... Eu tive uma indisposição. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, Sr. Gaarder, mas o fato é que eu passei mal, compreende? – a bruxa esforçou-se para tornar sua voz controlada e natural, mas seu tom tremia demais para ser convincente mesmo para Nicolai. – E houve uma confusão depois disso... O senhor deve saber como essas coisas são.

'-Ah sim, Yosef sabe... – o velho murmurou, abrindo a porta de sua saleta. – Por que não entrra e toma um bebida comigo? Eu ter um licor ideal parra jovens frrágeis como vacê...

A mulher se ouriçou. Jovem frágil, logo ela? Hermione expirou. Tudo bem, ele não fazia idéia de seu passado. Ela tinha se esquecido de como pessoas inocentes de verdade agiam. Mirando a porta e o gesto amigável de Gaarder, ela sentiu saudade de Hagrid.

Gaarder indicou-lhe uma poltrona desbotada coberta por uma colcha marrom, perto da qual havia uma gata branca enroscada confortavelmente. Mais lembranças para Hermione; Bichento tivera que ficar em casa... Já estava velho demais para uma viagem como aquela, e doente. Ela se sentou, observando o sono tranqüilo da gata com um aperto dentro de si. Gaarder, enquanto isso, estava examinando uma prateleira com velhas garrafas de licor, escolhendo a dedo.

-Aqui está! – ele se esganiçou, sacando a varinha e convocando dois copos. Abriu a garrafa lacrada e entregou um copo cheio para Hermione, que levou-o à boca apenas para sentir um toque do sabor acre e forte do licor.

'-Ficarrá novinha em instantes com issa. – Gaarder comentou, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Mas o que a senhorrita sentiu? Yosef tem uma irmã que foi currandeira, entende, e sabe um pouquinho da magia currativa.

Ela hesitou, mas com um olhar na expressão preocupada do dono do hotel, detalhou a escuridão que fazia sua vista formigar e as têmporas que latejavam antes que desmaiasse.

'-Hum... – fez ele. – Parrece que a senhorrita anda com o corração frrágil, se não estou muito enganado... Não teve nenhuma brriga durra com nenhuma sanguessuga afrricana de espinho vermelho, teve?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, nem querendo imaginar como poderia ser um encontro com uma sanguessuga africana de espinho vermelho. Felizmente deixara Trato das Criaturas Mágicas no sexto ano, antes que Hagrid pudesse pensar naquilo.

Gaarder ia abrir a boca para discursar sobre qualquer outra possibilidade de seu mal estar, quando surgiu à porta ninguém menos do que Rony. O velho virou-se prontamente para ele e Hermione encarou seu copo com resignação; virou o resto de sua bebida, levantou-se, e com um breve _boa-noite_ para Gaarder, passou direto por Rony e tomou o caminho para seu quarto.

Já de volta, Hermione cai na cama resolvida a pensar em uma maneira eficiente de mandar Rony de volta para casa. Mas é claro! A princípio ela não entendera, durante a conferência, por que motivo estava passando mal outra vez. Mas naquele momento, tudo já se encaixava. Mas é claro! Rony estava a caminho, estava vindo atrás dela. E isso a fazia se sentir mal de novo, já que tinha a obrigação de se manter longe, pelo bem do próprio Rony.

Poderia entregá-lo uma coisa qualquer disfarçada de Chave de Portal. Sim, aquilo funcionaria, embora apenas a curto prazo; era lógico que ele voltaria. Estava mesmo decidido a descobrir o que estava errado com ela, afinal! Tinha que bolar algo definitivo.

Definitivo? Bem, ela teria que magoar os sentimentos dele. Mais uma vez. E deveria ser definitivo, de modo que ele nunca mais se aproximasse.

Hermione rolou na cama. Que baboseira! Ela amava Rony. E ele a ela. Então por que raios ela tinha essa obrigação de mantê-lo afastado? Parecia algo tão medieval quanto um dos romances de Shakespeare. Ultrapassado!

A bruxa pegou no sono pensando em como seria se não houvesse aquela droga de maldição sobre ela. Rony merecia alguém melhor, ela sabia disso. Ele não era bobo, não era incompetente e nem insensível. Bem, talvez ele tivesse sido insensível no passado, mas é claro que ele crescera. Só que ela nunca confessara que achava isso, pra ele.

--------

Bateram à porta. Hermione piscou, lenta e preguiçosamente. _Se for o Rony vou simplesmente fingir que não tem ninguém aqui, _ela pensou, xingando-se mentalmente depois.

'-Abre logo essa porta, Hermione – sibilou uma voz apressada do outro lado, que ela reconheceu como sendo Carlinhos. A bruxa se levantou de forma repentina e correu até a porta. Parou por um momento, tentou baixar o cabelo com as mãos, esfregou os olhos (_burra_, pensou, _consegui dormir com a roupa do corpo_), e pôs a mão na maçaneta.

'-Estava dormindo até agora? - Carlinhos indagou, reconhecendo sem dificuldade a cara amassada dela.

'-Não, eu estava tentando lançar um feitiço anti-acne - retrucou ela de mal humor, revirando os olhos. Carlinhos ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela deu de ombros. - O que foi?

'-Tenho que te contar algumas coisas sobre Rony. - ele começou, entrando sem pedir permissão. Lançou um olhar para a cama revirada e sentou-se na cadeira diante da penteadeira. – Algumas coisas que podem ser importantes.

Ela encarou o ruivo por um momento, hesitando.

'-Ouça, Carlinhos, eu não posso fazer nada, preciso mesmo me manter longe dele, embora...

'-Quem aqui está falando de vocês dois? – o outro cortou-a, franzindo a testa. – Estou falando de algo que aconteceu assim que ele chegou ao país.

Cerca de meia hora depois, ambos desciam as escadas do Hotel Gaarder em uma conversa absorta; Hermione ouviu a história do homem que levara Rony até a conferência, especulando de todas as maneiras o que aquilo poderia significar.

'-Os noruegueses estão por trás de tudo, então – ela murmurou, enquanto Carlinhos assentia. – A esta altura eles já perceberam a confusão e devem estar armando algo novo. Rony pode estar correndo perigo. – concluiu ela, achando redundante o final.

'-Ah, ali está Dan. – disse Carlinhos, apontando o homem sentado a uma das mesas do restaurante do hotel, tão logo cumprimentaram um sorridente Sr. Gaarder. – Vamos contar tudo a ele. Ah. Isso me lembra... O Rony parece estar muito enciumado, Hermione. Parece que ele está achando que não podemos confiar no Dan.

Ela virou os olhos; era bem o tipo da coisa que podia esperar de Rony. Sentaram-se depois de uma breve troca de cumprimentos.

'-Você está se sentindo melhor, Hermione? – Dan questionou, parecendo levemente preocupado. A seu lado estava Nicolai, seu irmão.

'-É... Acho que sim... – ela murmurou, sem jeito de pensar em desconfiar dele. Rony era mesmo um idiota! Ele só dissera aquilo porque Dan estava sendo gentil com ela, e como ninguém podia tratá-la decentemente... Ela não agia daquele jeito sempre que alguma mulher se interessava por ele?

'-Temos que te contar algo importante. – Carlinhos começou, dedilhando a mesa com olhares para os lados. – Tem uma armação dos noruegueses no meio de toda essa conferência, Dan.

O russo sustentou o olhar do irmão de Rony, respirando fundo.

'-Até que enfim temos uma evidência concreta. – ele comentou, baixando os olhos para a mesa.

A comida veio e se foi enquanto eles falavam; Nicolai ficou a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, muito esporadicamente fazendo breves comentários e citações de Hawstings durante o tempo que já haviam gastado na conferência do dia anterior.

Dan baixou a cabeça, consternado. Hermione trocou um olhar incerto com Carlinhos e Nicolai fitava o irmão de maneira fiel.

'-O que podemos fazer? – perguntou ela, não agüentando o silêncio na mesa.

'-Esperar que eles ataquem esse Rony. – replicou Dan prontamente, mas diante do rosto chocado de Hermione, soltou um riso amargo e completou: - Porque eles vão tentar, sem dúvida alguma. Só nos resta manter um olho nele e não deixá-lo desprotegido.

'-De qualquer maneira, ele não vai gostar muito da idéia. – interveio Carlinhos. – Mesmo que ele tenha sido confundido com algum enviado dos noruegueses, é questão de tempo até que eles tentem eliminá-lo.

'-E o mesmo para cada um de nós. – concordou Dan. – Qualquer um imaginaria que ele já teria nos contado tudo, principalmente a você, Hermione. – ele concluiu, com um olhar fixo nela.

Hermione percebeu-se observada tão atentamente pelo bruxo, e não pode deixar de estremecer. E naquele momento ela teve a impressão verdadeira, pela primeira vez, de que Dan poderia estar alimentando qualquer tipo de interesse por ela. A mulher baixou o olhar, envergonhada. Foi quando tudo tremeu e sua vista falhou; a velha sensação de queda se fez notar, e Hermione lutou para se manter na superfície.

'-Bem... – ela murmurou, disfarçando. – Não muda o fato de que devemos tirar o Rony daqui, e quando mais depressa...

'-Ah, por favor – Carlinhos cortou-a. – Você não quer que ele vá embora.

Dan tinha a testa franzida. Hermione sentiu-se enrubescendo e foi ficando mais zonza. Era melhor levar a conversa para assuntos menos tempestuosos.

'-Será o melhor para ele, Carlinhos, você sabe disso...

Ficaram sentados juntos por muito mais tempo do que o almoço; Hermione não pode deixar de flutuar um pouco durante a conversa, que Dan mantinha centrada em armadilhas contra Hawstings. E, claro, percebeu que Rony não descia. E se ele tivesse mesmo voltado para a Inglaterra? Tanto melhor, ela respondeu para si mesma.

Ou ele poderia estar dormindo até aquele momento, e ela poderia ir acordá-lo, para encontrar o ruivo enrolado em um lençol, talvez até mesmo no meio de uma troca de roupa...

Oh, nossa. Aquela imagem sim a fazia enrubescer.

---------

'-Então já estamos combinados. – Dan completou, enquanto Hermione já estava combinada havia muito tempo de seguir os noruegueses aonde fossem. Ela se levantou apressada, pensando em ir até a porta deles e colocar algum feitiço de escuta – pena que não tinha nenhuma Orelha Extensível ali com ela, talvez Carlinhos tivesse alguma com ele...

Mas uma voz chamou-a e ela girou nos calcanhares para ver o rosto sorridente de Gaarder.

'-Sim? – perguntou ela, esforçando-se para ser gentil.

'-Está muito cansada, senhorrita? – o velho arriscou. – É a prrrimeirra vez que vir até Rússia, não?

'-É sim – ela respondeu. – Por quê?

'-Orra, não está mesmo querendo vir para a Rússia sem conhecerrr a prraça vermelha, está? – Gaarder assumiu tom professoral. – É um dos maiorres pontas turrísticas de Moscou, e Yosef ter certeza de que vá adorrar o lugar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

'-Talvez não seja uma boa idéia, Sr. Gaarder, afinal eu ainda tenho que planejar as defesas para a conferência em dois dias, e...

'-Ah, por favorrr! – ele deu um gesto largo de descaso, novamente lembrando um italiano a Hermione. – Serrá marravilhoso! Chame seus amigos também!

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando tanto entusiasmo. Gaarder deu de ombros.

'-Yosef ter convênia com serviço de trransporte russo. – ele confessou, quase travessamente.

Hermione sorriu, e estava pronta para recusar mais uma vez quando viu a silhueta de Rony terminando de descer as escadas. E se viesse falar com ela? Exigir que contasse o que estava acontecendo? Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Rony ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos dela. Ela estremeceu e viu um canto da boca dele se mexer, como se fosse dizer algo, mas desistiu.

'-Sr. Gaarder... – ela falou subitamente, virando-se para o dono do hotel e sentindo suas entranhas muito geladas. – E é muito caro o serviço de transporte por aqui?

Enquanto corria para a porta da rua, Hermione se censurou por não manter um olho em Hawstings e van Pels. Mas bem, havia ainda Nicolai, Dan e Carlinhos no hotel para fazer isso.

-------

Ela estivera em seus sonhos.

Rony despertara sentindo uma felicidade inexplicada por conta disso. Em sonhos ele a abraçara e a olhara por horas; ele pegara uma mecha de cabelo castanho e a enrolara num dedo, enquanto ela sorria, envergonhada, mas feliz. E falando em felicidade, uma parte dele amanhecera tão feliz que Rony tivera que acordar e tomar um banho de água fria, por mais que nevasse lá fora.

Desceu, viu-a falando com Gaarder outra vez e chegou a ficar curioso. Que tanto aquele velhote falava com ela? De qualquer forma, ele apenas foi para o restaurante, onde encontrou Malfoy revirando um prato de comida com ar de nojo. Rony pensou umas dez vezes se fazia ou não a insanidade de sentar-se com o loiro, mas acabou preferindo isso a ficar sentado sozinho. Os noruegueses poderiam chegar, afinal. E até Malfoy seria companhia melhor do que eles.

'-Cale a boca – sibilou Malfoy quando ele se sentou.

'-Mas eu não disse nada! – Rony exclamou, injustiçado.

'-E nem deve dizer. – Malfoy resmungou.

Rony revirou os olhos e ficou esperando que seu prato chegasse. Sua memória então lhe fez o favor de trazer à tona a lembrança mais do que vívida de Hermione beijando-o. Sim, aquela mulher continuava precisando de ajuda. Rony só não imaginara que ela fosse resistir tanto. Ela chegara a pedir a ajuda de Harry... E por que não a dele? Ela IA falar com Harry. Poderia ter desistido depois, mas ela chegou a marcar com o amigo... E no quê Harry podia ajudar que ele não?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada tardia dos noruegueses. Rony cravou os olhos em seu prato de comida recém chegado, mas manteve-se atento à movimentação dos dois bruxos, que se sentaram normalmente e pediram seus pratos. Em dado momento, arriscou um olhar direto até o bruxo chamado Hawstings, mas se arrependeu porque estava sedo focado também, ao mesmo tempo.

Foi quando Dan apareceu na porta do restaurante, encontrando-o sentado ali. Rony fechou os punhos sobre os talheres quando o russo veio até ele.

'-Sr. Weasley – ele disse, sentando-se com eles sem a menor cerimônia, e ignorando Malfoy completamente. – Posso chamá-lo de Rony, como seus amigos fazem?

Ele se sentiu mordido. Dan não era seu amigo.

'-Aham. – fez, de boca cheia e sem olhá-lo.

'-Hermione me contou como você chegou até a conferência ontem – Dan foi rápido, e Rony podia perceber Malfoy aguçando os ouvidos. – E nós fizemos um planejamento de vigia a _eles_ – acrescentou, com um olhar brevíssimo para Hawstings e van Pels. – Quer nos ajudar?

Rony franziu a testa.

'-Por que diabos você está nos ajudando? – ele inquiriu.

Foi a vez de Dan estranhar.

'-Do que está falando? A conferência que eu organizo está cheia de complôs por baixo do pano e você espera que eu apenas assista às coisas acontecendo? – Dan pareceu ofendido. – Você não confia em mim, não é?

Rony desviou o olhar e não respondeu. Resmungou qualquer coisa que nem Dan nem Malfoy compreenderam.

'-De qualquer forma, nós precisamos da sua ajuda. – o bruxo russo insistiu. – Hermione achou que seria mais seguro para você voltar para a Inglaterra, mas seu irmão tinha certeza de que você não gostaria...

'-Eu sei o que Hermione acha de mim. – cortou-o Rony, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos, com certa amargura.

'-Bem, eu não sei exatamente do que você está falando. – Dan deu de ombros e Malfoy tossiu estranhamente. – Mas mesmo assim, gostaria que você se mantivesse afastado dos noruegueses, enquanto estiver andando sozinho por aqui. Você sabe, eles podem querer eliminá-lo.

'-Não seja idiota – interrompeu Rony, com certa crueldade. – Qualquer diabrete com um mínimo de atividade cerebral imaginaria que eu já disse tudo a vocês. Olhe só pra eles. Não seriam idiotas o suficiente para atacar somente a mim.

Dan engoliu em seco.

'-Eu sei. – disse ele. – Mas estou fazendo isso por Hermione. Ela não quer você correndo riscos.

Rony se levantou e por pouco não jogou sua cadeira no chão; sentiu os olhares dos noruegueses sobre ele com mais força do que antes.

'-Está fazendo tudo pela Mione, não é? – vociferou, esforçando-se por todos os Weasley do mundo para não gritar. – Eu sei o que você está pretendendo ganhar com tudo isso. Você... Você não é tudo que aparenta, sabia? A mim você não engana!

Saiu do restaurante, depois de jogar algumas moedas na mesa. Malfoy pregou os olhos nelas e depois jogou mais dois galões sobre elas. Dan fitou-o.

'-Vai pagar para ele?

Draco Malfoy encarou-o com amargura.

'-Ouça aqui, engomadinho. – ele sibilou, com um olhar gelado. – O pobretão já tem bastante para se preocupar com aquela... Nascida trouxa... Estou me ferrando para o que pode estar acontecendo, mas se segurarem o Weasley aqui para lavar pratos, ele pode demorar muito para sumir deste país.

Levantou-se, arrumou as vestes e também deixou Dan para falar sozinho.

----------

Rony encarou a porta do quarto onde estavam hospedados Hawstings e van Pels, sentindo ainda o sangue pulsando depressa em sua têmpora. Aquele maldito russo estava se apaixonando por Hermione! Ao menos ele tinha se entregado, pensou o ruivo furioso, sacando a varinha. Estava fazendo tudo por causa dela. Bancando o herói para conseguir a garota bonita no final... Pois sim! Hermione não gostava de heróis, disse Rony para si mesmo. Ela gostava _dele_. E ele nunca fora um herói.

'-Alorromora! – fazia muito tempo que não usava aquele feitiço e não esperava sinceramente que fosse dar certo. Mas sob a ponta de sua varinha a tranca da porta se desfez e a porta lentamente girou para admitir a entrada dele.

Ele não tinha muito tempo.

O quarto estava desarrumado; havia algumas malas abertas no chão, com as roupas reviradas. A cama estava feita, embora de maneira descuidada; as janelas estavam fechadas e sobre uma mesa estava uma infinidade de papéis. Rony sentou-se à frente deles mas nem tentou lê-los; estavam todos em norueguês. Se pudesse encontrar aquele rapaz, aquele intérprete, talvez encontrasse uma maneira de traduzi-los.

Tirou algumas cópias dos papéis com a varinha e guardou-as nos bolsos; logo depois, ouviu passos no corredor, e tudo em que conseguiu pensar foi em tentar lançar um Feitiço de Desilusão em si mesmo. Enquanto começava a tomar a textura da parede atrás de si e se enfiava atrás das cortinas, Rony viu a porta se abrindo para dar lugar aos dois bruxos que viera espionar.

Dali pra frente Rony não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada; havia um lapso terrível, um branco em sua memória, que ele não conseguia preencher com nenhum momento de que recordasse. O ruivo se viu num banheiro, estatelado no chão; parecia um banheiro usado por muitas pessoas, talvez o de um restaurante ou de qualquer lugar parecido... Sua cabeça doía e ele se sentia estranho.

Rony consultou o relógio. Quatro horas da tarde...! Mas ele só se lembrava do que tinha acontecido desde cerca de uma hora da tarde... O ruivo esforçou-se para levantar, apoiou-se na pia e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Ele tinha um corte na testa, que quase a atravessava completamente em diagonal. A dor o fez lembrar mais uma vez de Harry, mas muito rapidamente; logo ele se lembrou de que não se lembrava de nada.

Ia passando pela porta quando deu um encontrão em alguém e quase caiu sentado; fitou de frente Draco Malfoy, que recuara dois passos com o tropeço e naquele momento o observava quase frustrado.

'-Aí está você, Weasley. – resmungou o loiro. – Genial. Como veio parar aqui?

'-Eu adoraria saber. – Rony retorquiu, fechando a cara. – Não me lembro de nada das últimas três horas.

Malfoy estudou-o.

'-Bem, se você não se lembra quer dizer que pode ter acontecido uma infinidade de coisas – suspirou ele. – Ande. Os dois Strotski estão procurando Hermione. Ao que tudo indica, ela saiu para dar uma volta há quatro horas e ainda não voltou.

-----------

Hermione esmurrava uma parede de madeira, em algum lugar da Sibéria, naquele preciso momento. Era aquilo que ela ganhava por ser prestativa!

A praça vermelha era de fato muito bonita. Hermione ficou lembrando das coisas que já lera sobre a Rússia, para descansar a mente. Até mesmo entrou em uma livraria e encontrou uma seção de volumes em inglês. Comprou um romance e um estudo da bruxidade russa, e estava andando a esmo pelos pavimentos quando um homem muito alto, usando um capote preto e peludo passou por ela, derrubando um pedaço de pergaminho. Hermione chamou-o no único idioma que conhecia, inglês, e se abaixou para pegar o pergaminho.

Para descobrir que era outra Chave de Portal.

E agora ela estava ali, presa numa cabana de madeira, no meio da neve, sem nenhuma comunicação. Estava com sua varinha, correto, mas nenhum feitiço seu surtia efeito ali. Tentou de tudo, tudo mesmo – desde Accio até um mero Lumus, e nada funcionou. Como aquilo poderia ser possível?

A verdade é que ela não tinha nenhuma indicação de onde estava. Mas gostava de pensar que estava na Sibéria, talvez por intuição. Intuição sombria a dela, mas paciência.

A cabana onde estava presa não tinha porta, apenas duas janelas com vidros grossos, por onde ela podia ver campos inteiros de neve, com um pinheiro aqui, outro ali... Sem nenhum sinal de vida humana, trouxa ou bruxa. Havia uma mesa com três cadeiras, um sofá rasgado com um tapete por cima, uma cama com um colchonete por cima, e ao lado um armário vazio, com três gavetas furadas por cupins.

Hermione encostou-se a uma parede, cansada de gritar, tentar feitiços ou qualquer outra coisa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém teria que aparecer. Quem a mandara até ali, talvez. Não a deixariam para morrer ali, de fome ou sede... Ou deixariam?

**N/A – **Desculpem a demora pra atualizar (estou sempre me desculpando!), sério... Mas é que eu tive uma semana de provas... Quase não entrego este capítulo hoje. Mas adoro quando tenho esses _splints_ de escrever um monte de páginas de uma vez só...:D

_Thay – _Obrigada pelo comentário entusiasmado! Ah, sim, o Rony corre atrás dela demais. Mas ele já compreendeu uma coisa que ela se recusa a entender... Mas deve fazê-lo no próximo capítulo, se não me engano. Muito obrigada de novo, e espero que continue lendo!

_Miri –_ Olha, eu vou confessar que às vezes nem eu sei o que está acontecendo por trás dessa conferência :D A Hermione também estava me irritando. Por isso que eu gosto mais de falar do Rony. Ele é adorável... Obrigada!


	7. O Quebra Cabeça Russo

**Adeus ou Tchau**

_**Capítulo Sete – O Quebra Cabeça Russo**_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here…_

_She's running out the door_

_She's running…_

_She run, run, run run, run…_

Ela estava sentada no chão, pensando. Começou a fazer desenhos no chão com a varinha, frustrada. E se ela usasse seu patrono para enviar uma mensagem a Dan? Ah... Seria perfeito se ela soubesse onde ele estava, e se sua magia não estivesse bloqueada.

Primeiro: Harry vencera Voldemort, e isso já parecia ter sido há muito tempo; ela despertara da maldição, e figura para a conferência na Rússia por imaginar que a maldição poderia atingir Rony, se ela ficasse com ele. Quarto: Dan Strotski, irmão de seu intérprete Nicolai, a alertava num tom urgente demais sobre qualquer coisa que estivesse sendo armada secretamente, e ele nem mesmo tinha suspeitos. Então a conferência chegava, e Rony vinha atrás dela; com isso ela tinha outra daquelas imersões assustadoras que ela começara a ligar ao ruivo...

Então Rony era confundido com um homem dos noruegueses, Hawstings e van Pels. E então Rony e ela se beijavam... Ops, aquilo não devia ser importante para os acontecimentos... O caso era: depois daquilo ela o evitara e saíra para dar um inocente passeio por Moscou, para acabar se descobrindo vítima de algum tipo novo de seqüestro.

Muito bem, ela tinha um resumo admirável dos últimos tempos. Restava saber o que aconteceria naquele momento... A bruxa se sentou no colchonete que tentava imitar uma cama decente.

De súbito, um pedaço de madeira sólida se destacou, denunciando os contornos de uma porta; Hermione mal teve tempo de levar a mão ao chão para pegar sua varinha...

'-_Expelliarmus_! '

Um jato vermelho e ela viu sua única arma voando longe de seu alcance. A voz que pronunciara o feitiço era ao mesmo tempo surpreendente e previsível.

'-Srta. Granger. – disse Hawstings, com a maior calma do mundo. – Pena que tenhamos que chegar a isto. Nós andamos observando-a faz algum tempo, mas não imaginamos que fosse ter a ousadia de nos dar algum trabalho.

Hermione não respondeu. Já conhecia bem a conversa de um vilão se sentindo por cima para pagar de heroína capturada e inconformada.

'-Sabe de uma coisa – Hawstings acenou com sua varinha e porta fechou-se atrás dele, escondendo mais uma vez os montes nevados que cercavam a cabana. – Tivemos algum trabalho com o seu caso. Você sabe, não há nada mais desgastante do que capturar um militante da Ordem da Fênix... Vocês costumavam ser muito escorregadios, na época da guerra.

Hermione franziu a testa. Certo, ela não estava diante de um Comensal da Morte. Ele agia muito calmamente para ser um deles. Mas mesmo assim, ele sabia o que era a Ordem e que ela fora parte disso, informação que já poderia deixar qualquer um desconfortável.

'-Já viu um Yet na vida, Srta. Granger? – Hawstings perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem realmente esperar resposta. – Sim, foi o que eu pensei... – o bruxo fez uma pausa brusca e olhou para o relógio. – Estou fazendo essa pequena introdução porque estamos esperando a chegada de um amigo meu... Então começaremos a experiência.

Ela engoliu em seco. Já que tinha algum tempo a seu favor, o jeito era fazer as perguntas de praxe.

'-Quem são vocês?

Hawstings gargalhou com gosto, divertindo-se com a expressão fechada de Hermione, que tinha os cabelos espessos muito despenteados devido ao tempo gasto gritando e chutando as paredes da cabana.

'-Ah, eu estava esperando tão ansiosamente que perguntasse. – com isso o bruxo ergueu a manga das vestes no braço esquerdo, lentamente; Hermione prendeu a respiração, mas não havia Marca Negra alguma ali. O norueguês riu mais ainda, e deixou a roupa cair de volta ao seu lugar. – Não, só quis pregar um pequeno susto. Não sou um antigo inimigo seu; não me tome por idiota. Srta. Granger, somos inteligentes demais para nos envolver com planos de purificação da raça bruxa, ou de dominação do mundo. Inclusive, nós dois até compartilhamos isso... Eu nasci trouxa, Srta. Granger.

Ela esperou, lançando um olhar saudoso para sua varinha. Hawstings convocou-a ao vê-la e começou a rodar a fina arma entre os dedos, como um malabares.

'-Não se preocupe, isso não será necessário. Mas onde eu estava? Ah sim... Silverts está muito atrasado, não concorda? Muito bem. Sinto que a hora do suspense acabou... Somos um tipo de mercenários. Pertencemos ao mercado negro, e estamos trabalhando para alguns camaradas muito interessados em filtrar magia negra, ou se proteger dela.

Hermione respirou fundo.

_... estudos qualificados apontam o potencial dos Yets para funções curativas ou até filtração de energias como a magia negra..._

Ela quis se bater naquele momento; o próprio Hawstings lhe dera a dica no dia da conferência!

'-Sim, eu sei. Por que bruxos das trevas gostariam de se proteger da própria magia?

'-Você não sabe de nada. – retorquiu ela, começando a ficar irritada com tamanha presunção.

'-Eu sei, com toda a certeza. Mas veja...

Hawstings se virou, num movimento curto, mantendo a varinha de Hermione muito junta ao corpo dela; a porta começou a se delinear mais uma vez na parede de madeira, e ela resolveu tentar a sorte. Levantou-se de um pulo e lançou-se na direção do bruxo magricelo, mas um jato de luz verde a lançou num arco contra a parede atrás de si. Hermione bateu as costas com um baque dolorido, e ao cair sobre os joelhos frouxos, lançou um olhar ferido a quem a enfeitiçara.

Era ruivo, alto e magro; ela teve que piscar e olhar de novo.

------

'-Você tem que se lembrar de alguma coisa! – Dan exclamava para Rony, irado, dando voltas nervosas no saguão do Hotel Gaarder.

Rony passou uma mão pelo cabelo, que ficou em pior posição do que antes, despontado e curvado. Nicolai e Carlinhos estavam sentados num sofá bege e duro, enquanto Dan ia e voltava com uma expressão fechada, e Malfoy estava parado diante do portão para a rua, como se não pudesse ouvir a discussão. Rony se apoiou na parede. Não adiantava! Quanto mais ele se esforçava, pior ficava sua dor de cabeça recém-chegada. Não conseguia, e Dan Strostki não estava melhorando as coisas com sua atitude.

'-Eu já tentei, certo? – retorquiu ele, sem se preocupar em esconder o mau humor. – Não posso!

'-Isso é ridículo – desabafou Carlinhos. – Nós sabemos que Feitiços de Memória são reversíveis... Você tem certeza de que não sabe como fazer, Dan?

'-Não, claro que não sei – Dan respondeu, sem parar de andar em círculos. – Certo, Rony, fale de novo qual foi a última coisa da qual você se lembra.

'-Eu já cansei de explicar. – Rony resmungou, em tom monótono. – Eu usei o Feitiço da Desilusão, depois me escondi atrás das cortinas, quando os dois estavam entrando. Depois mais nada.

'-Ei, Malfoy – Carlinhos chamou. Malfoy se virou lentamente, sem a menor pressa, e encarou o ruivo mais velho. – Você sabe desfazer um _Obliviate_, não sabe?

Malfoy suspirou, depois deu de ombros.

'-A tortura era o meu encargo na maioria das vezes. – resmungou. – Quem desfazia esse tipo de feitiço nos reféns era Zabini.

Rony encarou Malfoy, refletindo. Se _ele_ tivesse sido um Comensal da Morte, não falaria daquilo com aquela tranqüilidade. Mas claro, um Weasley nunca se tornaria um Comensal. Ainda mais um Weasley criado por Arthur e Molly. Será que um dia eles haviam sido convocados para seguirem Voldemort? Afinal, ambos eram sangues puros. E Rony não podia negar que fossem bruxos bons... Em algum momento talvez seus pais tivessem negado lealdade a Voldemort, o que o enchia de orgulho. Ao menos aquilo ele sabia que também faria, se um dia ele tivesse tido importância para o bruxo das trevas. Ele também teria dito não.

Ele deu dois passos para o lado, tentando forçar a mente, e levou uma mão aos bolsos, instintivamente.

E ali encontrou papéis.

'-Sr. Weasley! – exclamou Nicolai, muito interessado, ao ver Rony tirando as folhas de sua capa com um ânimo renovado.

Dan, Carlinhos e Malfoy voltaram-se para ele como se fossem um só; Rony fitou as cópias das folhas, sentindo-se muito mais leve.

'-Isto aqui – ele começou, um sorriso invadindo seu rosto. – são cópias de papéis que encontrei no escritório de Hawstings e van Pels... Não acredito que eles deixaram...

'-Dê isso aqui – sibilou Dan rispidamente, tomando os papéis da mão de Rony e examinando-os apressadamente.

'-Ei, o que você pensa que...

'-NICOLAI! – exclamou Dan, virando-se para o irmão e ignorando Rony. – São os símbolos celtas! Aqueles sobre os quais você ia fazer seu ensaio para a revista... Fiquem todos aqui, agora! – virou-se para Rony, apressado. – Isso será muito útil, Rony, obrigado. Só preciso buscar alguém...

E subiu as escadas a passos rápidos.

Carlinhos se debruçara sobre Nicolai, enquanto o rapaz empurrava o óculos para cima e se punha a ler os símbolos.

'-Isso é código comercial... – resmungou Nicolai, vendo as primeiras linhas. Carlinhos assentiu.

'-Eu sei. No mercado negro romeno alguns gostam de usar coisa parecida para nos despistar.

Mas Rony estava mais uma vez parado, e seu olhar recaiu sobre Malfoy, que por sua vez encarava a porta da recepção deserta.

'-Vai ficar aí parado, não é, Weasley...? – provocou ele, sem olhar Rony diretamente. – Qualquer um sabe que esse Dan está indo é alertar os noruegueses.

Rony ouriçou-se todo; Malfoy concordava que Dan não era confiável! Sacou a varinha instintivamente e virou-se para a escadaria por onde Dan desaparecera. Com um último relance para o rosto indiferente de Malfoy, saiu correndo. Nem ouviu seu irmão chamando por ele.

-----

Dan sacou a varinha, num dos corredores do terceiro andar do hotel. Ele deveria estar em qualquer lugar por ali. Já sabia onde Hermione estava... A mensagem dos papéis era importantíssima, mas ele conhecia um dos códigos... um asterisco retorcido fechado em meio círculo. Ela só poderia ter sido levada para a única reserva Yet da Rússia.

'-Procurando por alguém, Sr. Strostki? – uma voz carregava falou, tão logo seu dono virou um lance de corredores. Seus passos eram lentos, mas a varinha estava diretamente posicionada para Dan.

O bruxo russo encarou van Pels nos olhos. O norueguês tinha a mão suada sobre a varinha e os cabelos desalinhados; com certeza estava fazendo algum trabalho especial para...

'-Que bom encontrá-lo, van Pels – ele devolveu, com os lábios contraídos. – Diga-me, já encontrou a Srta. Granger esta tarde? Tenho razões para crer que anda em companhia de seu colega Hawstings...

'-Sinto que deveria perguntar quais são essas razões, Strostki, mas... – van Pels ergueu a varinha. – _Estupefaça_!

'-_Protego_! – Dan defendeu-se depois esquivou-se de outro feitiço. Aquele gordo estava maluco? Duelar no corredor de um hotel TROUXA? – _Petrificus Totalus_!

'-Oh, eu peço que não me subestime! – van Pels disse, tão logo bloqueou o feitiço de Dan. – Conheço alguns feitiços muito mais interessantes do que este... _Vassilis_!

Dan conjurou um Feitiço Escudo, mas o jato de luz azul perfurou-o e atingiu-o em cheio na boa do estômago; Dan foi jogado para trás, sem fôlego, para aterrissar de costas no chão. O homem girou para um lado porque outro feitiço já vinha em sua direção; mas foi de repente empurrado contra a parede por uma mão muito mais forte do que ele.

'-_Estupefaça_! – gritou Rony, e van Pels se protegeu de seu feitiço. Dan caiu mais uma vez de costas, desta vez contra a parede, mas se levantou e apontou a varinha para van Pels.

'-Certo, van Pels, somos dois contra um. – ele ponderou, e o norueguês pareceu hesitar brevemente. – Por isso seja inteligente e nos diga onde Hawstings está... E onde Hermione está.

Rony assentiu de expressão fechada, mas ainda se sentia incomodado de ouvir o nome de Mione na boca de outro...

Van Pels respirou fundo, encarou Dan por um momento demorado e ergueu a varinha. Como ele não disse nada, Dan ficou imóvel; mas Rony de repente se jogou no ar e puxou mais uma vez o russo, e talvez ele tenha se aproveitado um pouco para dar uma boa cotovelada nas costas de Dan... Mas diabos, ele estava salvando-o, podia se dar a esse luxo. O raio de luz verde saído da varinha de van Pels passou direto e os dois perceberam afinal que o norueguês não queria conversa.

Por alguns minutos os feitiços explodiram pelo corredor; nenhum trouxa apareceu, o que alarmou Rony mais ainda; e se fossem antigos Comensais que já tivessem assassinado os trouxas do lugar?

O ruivo esquivou-se e por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio; van Pels tinha o rosto úmido, embora atirasse feitiços com a habilidade de alguém com anos e anos de treino – em magia suburbana, pelo que parecia. Feitiços esquivos e colunas de fumaça, que Dan e Rony tinham que cortar com Feitiços Sugadores, seguidos de disparos e outras coisas furtivas e não tão destruidoras quanto as Artes das Trevas que Rony já encontrara na guerra.

Afinal, em meio aos feitiços do duelo injusto, Rony viu Dan caindo no chão, cortando uma nuvem de fumaça branca no caminho; Rony mal teve tempo de dá-lo por desacordado que van Pels retomou o ataque. Ele já estava ficando cansado... Precisava de algo diferente... Algum feitiço que ninguém esperasse!

'-_Vassilis_!

Rony jogou-se no chão e girou a varinha:

'-_Obliviate_!

Era meio que uma pequena vingança.

Van Pels ficou sem ação por um segundo que lhe saiu caro: logo seu rosto estava tão inexpressivo quanto uma folha em branco. O norueguês olhou em volta, abobalhado, até que encontrou Rony entre a fumaça que desvanecia.

'-Com licença... Estou procurando um lugar, e...

Rony não se permitiu nem uma risadinha, no momento:

'-_Petrificus Totalus_!

Aí sim, começou a rir para si mesmo. Voltou-se para Dan, que estava apagado no chão, com um certo temor incomodando-o. Viera até ali para deixar o próprio Strotski fora de combate... Não confiara nele porque o rapaz estava definitivamente interessado em Hermione.

'-_Enervate_! – o que o ciúme não fazia...

------

'-Silverts, já não era sem tempo! – exclamou Hawstings, exasperado, para o ruivo alto que entrara. Aquele não tinha sardas nem olhos azuis, e sim castanhos; também era um pouco curvado, mas tinha até o mesmo nariz longo de Rony. – Estávamos esperando por você. Sabe se van Pels vai demorar muito?

Silverts deu de ombros. Hawstings respirou fundo e se virou mais uma vez para ela.

'-Este, Srta. Granger, é o meu amigo que deveria ter aparecido na conferência, em lugar do sujeito que ficou muito nervoso em vê-la caindo no chão... – o norueguês se permitiu um risinho de desdém. – Silverts deveria ter nos trazido uma série de documentos muito importantes. Alguns nos ajudariam a convencer a conferência, inclusive a senhorita, a permitir um envio de Yets para a Noruega... E outros, bem, como prevenção... Alguns encantozinhos muito discretos, que teriam ajudado se mesmo assim vocês não parecessem satisfeitos.

Hermione pensou imediatamente na maldição Imperius. Aquele bruxo não podia estar falando sério!

'-Trouxe o animal, Silverts?

O ruivo assentiu, indicando a porta que não desaparecera ainda.

'-Ótimo. Venha comigo, Srta. Granger. – Hawstings conjurou cordas que se enrolaram nas costas e na barriga de Hermione. – Achei que seria útil lacrar magicamente a cabana, entende, talvez não acabasse muito interessada na nossa reunião surpresa... Espero que compreenda.

'-Mas o que diabos está querendo comigo?

Silverts gargalhou. Hermione fuzilou-o com o olhar, e Hawstings empurrou-a para a frente, na direção da saída.

'-Bem, antes disso as orientações. Eu não aconselharia uma fuga à pé, porque estamos, como deve imaginar, em plena Sibéria. Para ser mais preciso, na Reserva Natural dos Yetina da Rússia, a única do mundo, cujas fronteiras já andaram sendo derrubadas pelos animais... Agora, o que queremos? No momento, um mero experimento.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. Silverts foi até o começo de uma floresta cerrada, caminhando com dificuldade, devido à neve que lhe batia nos joelhos. Hermione, que nem pensara em fugir, estava com os flocos brancos até mais da metade das coxas.

Foi quando Silverts veio voltando, de varinha erguida, arrastando consigo um animal enorme, maior do que uma barraca de camping, que lembrava nitidamente um urso polar, embora seu focinho fosse mais protuberante, e os olhos, azuis. Ele tinha também as patas mais ligeiras, e poderia ter chegado até Hawstings bem mais depressa se quisesse, especialmente se Hawstings fosse um salmão gigante ou coisa do tipo.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

'-Acontece que você, Srta. Granger, é uma pessoa amaldiçoada. – disse Hawstings de repente, e ela olhou-o, alarmada. – Ah, sim, nós temos nossos métodos... No submundo, você sempre encontra um amaldiçoado quando quer. Acontece que nós descobrimos que quem impregnou esta maldição é você foi alguém mais... venerável... do que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas. Então nos interessa muito mais.

Silverts parecia ocupado, domando o Yet, que estava cada vez mais nervoso, embora a princípio parecesse apenas aborrecido por ter sido despertado contra a vontade. Depois de ver que ainda tinham tempo de sobra, Hawstings voltou-se de novo para Hermione, pregada na neve e curvada sobre si mesma, tentando computar cada informação; dessa maneira poderia encontrar, quem sabe, uma saída dali. Era só questão de recuperar sua varinha.

'-Estamos sendo pagos para isso, não se esqueça. Nossos mandatários querem proteção contra meios altamente nocivos, como muita magia negra concentrada, por motivos que eu desconheço. Nem estou interessado, afinal. Mas o caso é que temos que testar. Será que podia matar logo esse inútil deste Yet de uma vez?

Hermione se endireitou.

'-Por que você precisa matar o animal para testá-lo? – inquiriu, involuntariamente olhando para o animal acossado sob a varinha de Silverts.

'-Ora, Granger, um Yet nunca escolheria proteger um humano em sã consciência. Sendo assim, temos que arrancar a pele dele à força...

'-Já vou – resfolegou Silverts, diante de um Yet cada vez mais nervoso por se desviar dos feitiços.

Hermione encarou Hawstings com energia, aflita com a perspectiva de ver o animal morto, bem na sua frente.

'-Existem outros métodos de proteção contra Artes das Trevas! – tentou. – Eu conheço vários, já que...

'-Já que lutou na guerra contra o tal Você-Sabe-Quem, eu sei disso. – Hawstings completou, entediado. – Acontece que a pele do Yet não é qualquer tipo de proteção. – mas o norueguês se cansou da conversa e virou-se para Silverts e o Yet, com a varinha erguida.

Mas não completou qualquer que fosse o feitiço que pretendera atirar, pois Hermione jogou-se contra o bruxo; Hawstings gritou, irritado, e o disparo de luz amarela atingiu a copa de uma árvore, que rangeu e logo depois despencou com um ruído poderoso sobre a neve. Hermione tentou pegar a varinha das mãos no norueguês, mas tivera o azar de cair de costas para ele; Hawstings empurrou-a na neve e levitou-a a três metros do chão em seguida.

'-Já chega de brincadeira! Você por acaso gosta de ser amaldiçoada, Srta. Granger? Eu estou aqui fazendo o que fui mandando! Tenho que testar essa maldita pele de Yet! Será bom para todos, não consegue compreender? Eu ganho o meu dinheiro e você se livra da maldição!

Silverts aparentemente conseguira ao menos estuporar o Yet, que caiu pesadamente no chão, como se dormisse.

Hermione imaginou o que seria dela se a maldição se fosse.

'-Eu... Isso não é certo! – ela decidiu. – Yets estão em extinção! Não podemos usá-los dessa forma, e...

Hawstings passou uma mão pelo rosto, parecendo cansado então, e deu alguns passos na direção de Hermione, até ficar frente a frente com a mulher que ainda era levitada por ele.

'-Não vamos fazer mal nenhum, Granger. Apenas colabore, e te deixaremos no Hotel Gaarder antes do final da noite. Com um Feitiço de Memória, é claro, e já teremos voltado para a Noruega amanhã de manhã. Vocês poderão decidir suas leis tranquilamente, pois elas nunca serão cumpridas de verdade.

Hermione franziu a testa.

'-Vocês têm que defender a posição de seu país na conferência – ela rebateu. – Vocês não irão embora, eu sei disso...

'-Sim, nós iremos. Van Pels e eu somos do Ministério Norueguês, mas podemos preencher alguns relatórios alegando doença, ou qualquer outra coisa. O nosso Ministro não ficará tão decepcionado assim. E o nosso chefe cobrirá tudo... – Hawstings se endireitou, enquanto Silverts se aproximava com dificuldade. – Então, o que me diz, Granger? Que tal colaborar conosco e ainda se livrar da maldição que anda carregando desde o final da guerra?

--------

Carlinhos soltou uma exclamação alta quando viu Rony chegando com Dan apoiado nos ombros dele.

'-Diabos, Rony, o que você fez com ele?

'-Eu SALVEI a vida dele, Carlinhos. – Rony lançou um olhar rancoroso a Malfoy, que mal se movera. – Tivemos um encontro amigável com van Pels no corredor, e já tenho ele bem aqui – Rony sentou Dan num sofá da entrada e com um aceno de varinha, o grosso bloco humano de van Pels veio flutuando pelo saguão até eles.

'-Eu consegui traduzir tudo! – exclamou Nicolai, embora tivesse os olhos preocupados em seu irmão. – Os de cima são documentos forjados; tem anotações aqui indicando a entrega no dia da conferência; eles alegam infra estrutura para o recebimento dos Yets, sem falar de condições de multiplicação da espécie para posterior uso das propriedades mágicas deles... Depois, há uma lista de feitiços. A maioria, de dominação da mente.

'-_Imperius_? – Rony cortou-o, estupefato.

'-É uma delas, mas acho que não a usariam de verdade – retorquiu Nicolai. – Tem outros mais leves, mas que usados ao mesmo tempo por dois ou três bruxos, poderiam ter o mesmo estrago... E sem mandar os bruxos para a cadeira, se fossem pegos, porque as proibições desses feitiços novos ainda estão sendo votadas.

'-Eu sei pra onde levaram Hermione – balbuciou Dan, enquanto lutava por ar. Ele tinha uma careta de dor, o cabelo grudado e desalinhado e estava curvado sobre si mesmo.

'-E PARA ONDE? – Rony berrou, resistindo a pegá-lo uma segunda vez pela gola das vestes.

'-_Reducto_! – ordenou Carlinhos à sua varinha, arrancando uma boa lasca da poltrona onde estava sentado. – Aqui, Dan, você consegue fazer uma Chave de Portal para lá?

'-É a Reserva... na Sibéria...

'-A Reverva Natural Yetina! – Nicolai exclamou, levantando-se de pronto e derrubando os papéis. De um só movimento, tomou o pedaço de móvel de Carlinhos e sacou a varinha.

'-Alguém terá... que ficar aqui. – murmurou Dan, parecendo melhorar. – Os trouxas do hotel estão todos trancados em seus quartos...

'-Mas por quê? – Malfoy não resistiu a perguntar. – O que os trouxas têm a ver com isso?

Rony observou a expressão de Dan se fechar quando ele voltou o olhar para a porta da recepção.

'-_ESTUPEFAÇA_!

Mais uma vez, Rony viu o russo caindo desacordado, e girou sobre os calcanhares apenas para dar de cara com...

'-Gaarder?

'-Por que fez isso? – Nicolai interrogou inocentemente.

'-Porque eu não quero que vocês interrompam meus subordinados... _Expelliarmus_! – exclamou Gaarder, e as varinhas de Nicolai, Rony e Carlinhos voaram distantes. Rony mal teve tempo de notar o desaparecimento de Malfoy.

O ruivo mais jovem franziu a testa.

'-O que o senhor poderia ter a...

Gaarder apontou depressa e ameaçadoramente a varinha para Rony.

'-Não seja idiota, moleque – sibilou ele, num tom que até então não usara. – Hawstings e van Pels estão trabalhando a meu mando. Por pouco não chego a tempo, não?

**N/A: **Yes, nós temos ação...

_Miri:_ A Hermione ainda não sofreu, mas calma, ainda temos mais um capítulo... Hum, eu também sou chata e irritante, moça! Mas me diz, você odeia a minha mione tanto assim? Obrigada!

_Thay: _Olá... Espero que a ansiedade não tenha acabado. Ainda faltam algumas coisas para terminar a fic... Acho que mais um capítulo e um epílogo meloso resolvem! Obrigada pelo comentário!


	8. Corrida Animal

**Adeus ou Tchau**

_**Capítulo Oito – Correria Animal**_

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

Rony abriu bem os olhos e tentou aguçar os ouvidos. Gaarder não passava de um bruxo mal disfarçado, aquilo era ridículo! Enquanto encarava o dono do hotel, desarmado, o velho fitou-os um por um.

'-O que você poderia querer com Hermione? – atirou Rony. – Não é você que está por trás...

'-Talvez a Srta. Granger não seja o meu objetivo, moleque – retrucou Gaarder, parecendo mal humorado. – Mas você deve entender que eu preciso de proteção contra as Artes das Trevas... Sendo que elas protegem um dos maiores tesouros de poder mágico do mundo.

Ele olhou para Carlinhos de relance.

'-Talvez vocês já tenham ouvido falar da máscara de Grindewald... – Gaarder falou consigo mesmo. – Mas é improvável.

Rony lamentou amargamente ter dormido durante a aula de História da Magia que contara em detalhes sobre como Dumbledore derrotou Grindewald em 1945. Com certeza adormecera antes que Binns pudesse mencionar qualquer máscara.

Mas aparentemente seu irmão sabia o que isso significava.

'-A máscara não passa de um fóssil do bruxo que ela escondeu, Gaarder – Carlinhos sibilou, embora ele mesmo não tivesse plena certeza do que dizia. – Você não pode esperar conseguir mais poder com aquela velharia...

Nicolai ainda não se pronunciara desde que Gaarder começara seu discurso.

'-Fazer... Fazerr anos que eu conhecer vacê, e nunca... O que vacê poderria querer com Arrtes das Trrevas?

'-Vou lhe dizer o que posso querer. – Gaarder vociferou, com uma raiva repentina se denunciando em seu tom, com o olhar revezando-se entre os três bruxos. – Posso querer o que sempre foi meu, se aquele maldito Dumbledore não tivesse destruído todos os tesouros do meu pai.

Certo, pensou Rony, então as coisas _podiam_ piorar. Gaarder não só era um vilão disfarçado, mas também era filho de um bruxo das trevas. Será que eles não poderiam ir logo buscar Hermione?

Melhor dizendo...

Será que Hermione não poderia vir logo buscá-los?

'-Muito bem, Gaarder, pare com isso – murmurou Carlinhos, que parecia entender bem mais do que Rony o que estava acontecendo. – Grindewald não deixou herdeiros.

'-Você não está tão bem informado quanto imagina, rapaz. – Gaarder replicou, quase como estivesse ofendido. – Devo lembrar que a penúltima batalha entre meu pai e Dumbledore foi na Polônia?

'-Não, não deve. – retorquiu Carlinhos, que ainda parecia mais inclinado diante da teoria do velho não ser mais do que um maluco.

'-Minha mãe era uma bruxa de família importante. Ela foi uma servidora de Grindewald... Uma militante do Esquadrão Vermelho, e foi escolhida entre milhares de servas para dar à luz aquele que reacenderia o poder de Grindewald... Mas para isso, eu preciso da máscara que é minha por direito. Mas ela está protegida em algum lugar da Romênia, sob dezenas de camadas de feitiços negros de proteção... E eu só posso alcançá-la se sobreviver a tudo, protegido por peles de Yets.

Rony sentiu seu estômago congelar.

'-E o que Hermione tem a ver com... – começou, mas Gaarder gargalhou antes que ele pudesse terminar.

'-Ela é apenas um teste, moleque. – e com isto apontou a varinha displicentemente para o ruivo. – Ela é uma mulher amaldiçoada, por aquele tolo que imaginou que poderia ser imortal se estivesse em todos os lugares. Hawstings e van Pels a descobriram, numa varredura pela Europa à busca daqueles que carregavam maldições.

'-Mas Herrrrmione não poderrr serr amaldiçoada! – esganiçou-se Nicolai. – Ela serrr boa... Serrr gentil, e serrr da Orrdem...

'-Da Fênix? – completou o outro, andando lentamente de um lado para o outro. – Exatamente por isso. Aquele-Que-Se-foi tirou todas as boas emoções dela. E com isso, suas energias. A mulher é quase alérgica a sentimentos... Se ela amasse, não suportaria... Bem como aconteceu com quem a amaldiçoou.

Rony sentiu as orelhas ficando cada vez mais vermelhas.

'-E ela vai testar as minhas proteções... Porque, ao mesmo tempo, é muito provável que a pele de Yet filtre não apenas a magia negra, e sim toda a magia dela. Talvez até outras magias, que nascem nas mulheres. O caso é, eu não pretendo morrer ao vestir essa pele, então quero testá-la primeiro.

Mas antes que pudesse se virar e recomeçar a caminhada, Rony estava em cima dele.

'-Seu maldito filho de uma hipogrifa! – o ruivo exclamou, jogando Gaarder no chão e vendo sua varinha rolar pelo assoalho; mal teve tempo de socar o queixo do dono do hotel, quando o velho estremeceu e provocou um deslocamento de ar misterioso, que jogou Rony dois metros para trás.

'-Você não pode atingir o filho de Grindewald apenas tentando espancá-lo! – gritou ele, com um fio de sangue escorrendo da boca. – Eu tenho poderes que você não poderia sonhar, rapaz, e logo terei a minha máscara para...

'-Para ir pular carnaval, eu espero. – cortou outra voz arrastada, e Gaarder em seguida viu sua varinha voando até as mãos alongadas e pálidas de Draco Malfoy, parado diante da entrada, que tinha a varinha diretamente apontada para ele. – _Petrificus Totalus_... Certo, agora se puderem tirar essa barrica da minha frente, por favor...

Carlinhos e Nicolai se apressaram e reaver suas varinhas; Rony se endireitou da queda, levantou-se e encarou Malfoy; o ruivo era mais alto que ele, de modo que Malfoy teve que erguer o rosto para encará-lo.

'-Por... – Rony murmurou, mas interrompeu a si mesmo. Em seguida fitou o rosto desdenhoso de Malfoy, calculando se dizia ou não o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

'-Ande, pergunte por que um inútil como eu salvou um bando de mocinhos idiotas que quase foram mortos por um maluco megalomaníaco. – resmungou Malfoy, desviando o olhar e guardando a varinha.

Rony virou-se para trás, olhou de relance para Nicolai, que se apressava em fazer uma Chave de Portal, e relanceou mais uma vez em Malfoy.

'-Gina pode ter te ensinado muita coisa na guerra. – bufou ele, entredentes e muito a contragosto. – Mas certamente as aulas de boas maneiras ainda não chegaram. Vou falar com ela – acrescentou, virando-se. – e espero que não demore.

Malfoy fitou as costas do ruivo por um instante, piscando. Aquele Weasley desgraçado filho de uma... Filho da mesma mulher que tivera Gina, ele se corrigiu, andando até Nicolai.

------

'-Ainda está hesitando em confiar em nós, não é? – Hawstings falou para Hermione, que abrira a boca mas não dissera nada. – Sim, eu estou vendo. Isso nos força a andar mais depressa com as coisas, e talvez não da maneira mais confortável. Silverts! Mate logo esse maldito Yet, por favor!

Hermione tentou pensar com clareza. Mas estava difícil. Tinha que evitar a morte daquele animal desacordado! Mas Silverts aparentemente estava se preparando para o sacrifício. De modo que tudo que ela pode pensar em fazer foi correr até o ruivo mal encarado; mas não conseguiu um bom desempenho, com neve até os joelhos.

'-Granger! – Hawstings berrou, erguendo a varinha. – O que está querendo...? Não se meta na frente do Yet, você vai...

Mas ela não deu ouvidos; com um Feitiço Estuporante que crispou um monte de neve, Hermione se posicionou diante do Yet apagado, tentando protegê-lo com os braços; mas, nitidamente ela não fazia diferença alguma, a não ser cobrir pouco mais do que uma para do animal.

'-Escute Hawstings! – exclamou ela, com um olhar de apelo para o bruxo loiro. – Eu posso convencer o Yet a me proteger... Existem teorias de que os animais podem escolher o que fazer com seus dons mágicos... Veja os hipogrifos, é só ser educado com eles que eles são os amigos mais leais do mundo mágico! E os Testrálios! Podem transportar humanos se assim quiserem! Eu sei que posso convencer o Yet a me purificar, Hawstings, e seu chefe também... Vocês podem fazer uma aliança! Estimular a multiplicação dos Yets a fim de...

'-Ah, basta com isso, Granger. – resmungou o outro, virando os olhos. – Não sou nenhum diplomata, só quero o meu dinheiro. Silverts...

O outro ergueu a varinha também.

'-_Lecces_...

Mas Hermione não ouviu o restante do feitiço, porque de repente houve um estouro bem atrás de Silverts, e quando ela abriu os olhos, estava diante de uma confusão de pessoas; atrás de si sentiu o Yet se mexendo e despertando, o que normalmente seria algo bom.

Não agora, quando Rony chegara com o salvamento.

'-_Estupefaça! Petrificus_... – era Carlinhos quem estava tratando de enfeitiçar os dois noruegueses; o olhar de Rony girou em volta, desesperado, para encontrar o dela e desanuviar-se. No momento seguinte ela abandonou toda a cautela e saiu de perto do Yet, correndo com passadas altas e fofas até aterrissar com força contra ele.

O efeito foi desastroso; Rony mal teve tempo de prendê-la com os braços e eles tombaram para trás, caindo com toda a força num monte de neve. Nicolai, ao lado deles, esboçou uma risada, mas não houve tempo.

'-O Yet! – gritou ele, recuando.

Hermione e Rony se levantaram depressa. O susto com a visão de um Yet enfurecido fez com que ela se esquecesse imediatamente do abraço quente e confortável de Rony.

Carlinhos juntou-se a eles a passos medidos.

'-Certo... – começou ele, recuando lentamente com os outros; o Yet se erguera em toda a sua força e tinha os olhos fixos neles, e parecia decidido a alcançá-los. – Deixem comigo, eu posso acalmá-lo... A couraça dele não pode ser melhor do que a de um dragão...

Hermione não tinha certeza, porque Carlinhos começou a lançar todos os feitiços de seus tempos de domador de dragões e nada surtiu muito efeito. Era verdade que o velho truque do Feitiço Conjuctivitus fora um lance de sorte – o Yet tombou para o lado e desviou – mas o irmão de Rony não parecia muito inclinado a tentar.

Foi quando ela percebeu que o Yet estava se aproximando dela, e não dos outros num todo. É claro... Ela já havia lido sobre isso. Hagrid lhe dissera uma vez também, em seus tempos de Hogwarts.

'-Ele só quer... Agradecer – murmurou ela, parecendo ela própria chocada com o que percebera. Rony, Nicolai e Carlinhos imediatamente voltaram-se para ela, céticos.

Hermione engoliu em seco, e pedindo a proteção de Merlin e todos os antigos bruxos que pudesse, deu um passo à frente. O Yet parou por um momento e ela chegou a duvidar se seus ossos seriam esmagados depressa ou se ele os torceria lentamente, até que se quebrassem, um de cada vez.

No momento seguinte o Yet curvou-se e estendeu uma pata cheia de garras, que ficou bem diante do nariz da bruxa. Respirando fundo, Hermione segurou a garra com hesitação como se estivesse apertando a mão de um Comensal da Morte. Mas depois de erguer a cabeça e ver que decididamente o Yet não estava interessado em almoçar uma bruxa inglesa, Hermione tocou a pele alva e fofa do animal.

Em seguida, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e algo chamuscar os cantos de sua visão; quando desmaiou, soube que já não era mais uma mulher amaldiçoada.

------

'-Eu quero saber por que ela não acorda logo!

'-Nunca achei que fosse sentir falta de alguém tão impaciente... – resmungou Hermione, despertando lentamente. Não sabia, claro, quanto tempo havia se passado; mas dava para perceber que estava de volta a seu quarto no Hotel Gaarder, coberta confortavelmente e com uma leve dor de cabeça.

Não tivera pesadelos.

Nem visões.

Nem calafrios.

Muito menos acordara no meio da noite.

Estava curada.

Hermione abriu os olhos; Rony tinha um sorriso no rosto, que ficou mais largo ao encontrar o olhar dela. Imediatamente ele estendeu um braço e apertou a mão dela com tanta força que chegou a doer, embora ela permanecesse quieta.

'-Hermione! – ele exclamou, se curvando sobre ela. – Como você está?

'-Eu estou bem – ela se apressou a dizer, assustada com a expressão preocupada dele, desejosa de acalmá-lo depressa.

'-Mas parece que você passou uns tempos bem complicados. – resmungou Carlinhos, sentado em uma poltrona encostada à parede.

'-Eu não estou mais amaldiçoada – ela falou, com estranheza em seu tom. – Não sei como aconteceu... Eu só me lembro do Yet ter se aproximado...

'-O Yet aparentemente assumiu que você tinha salvado a vida dele – explicou o irmão de Rony, fitando-a quase com curiosidade. – Afinal, não é só entre os bruxos que dívidas como essa são importantes. Ele poderia usar os poderes contra as Artes das Trevas para te purificar, se ele quisesse. E ele quis.

O tempo passou depressa naquele dia seguinte: ainda haveria a conferência, afinal de contas. A Noruega perdeu o direito de conselho, depois de desmascarados os dois trambiqueiros. Havia muitas coisas que ela ainda não tinha entendido, principalmente quando Rony lhe contou que Dan estava desacordado ainda e se recuperando do incidente, e que deveria estar de pé apenas no dia da conferência propriamente dita.

Na véspera da segunda parte do encontro entre os países, Hermione jantou sozinha. Até então estivera o tempo todo com muitas pessoas à sua volta: geralmente Nicolai, Rony e Carlinhos. Malfoy preferia sua reclusão, mas pelo que ela viu quando já começava a sobremesa, aquela noite seria uma exceção.

Hermione ergueu o olhar e viu Draco chegar ao restaurante e ir diretamente até a mesa dela. Sem pedir permissão, sentou-se diante dela.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'-Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

'-Londres. – resmungou ele, olhando para a toalha sobre a mesa. – Resolvendo assuntos.

Mas ela já ouvira falar do salvamento curioso que ele realizara.

'-Eu não imaginava que te interessasse salvar todos nós. – comentou ela, desviando o olhar.

'-Por favor, não comece com essa pena nobre de heroína – cortou-a ele.

'-Eu não vou – replicou ela, séria. – Mas eu imaginei que você fugiria. Ou apenas ficaria esperando o final de tudo no seu quarto.

'-Granger, use esse seu cérebro inferior. – ele murmurou. – Eu poderia ter feito isso. Eu queria. Mas então todos eles morreriam e eu teria que voltar para a Inglaterra e avisar o Ministério do que tinha acontecido. Eles viriam até aqui, pediriam explicações, virariam tudo de cabeça para baixo e eu seria mais uma vez O incompetente. Foi muito mais fácil atirar um _Petrificus_, assuma.

Faria sentido, se a pessoa em questão fosse alguém normal. Não Malfoy.

'-E por que te interessava não ser taxado como O incompetente mais? – perguntou, astutamente. – Há algo mais que você pretenda mudar na sua vida, Malfoy?

'-Não me analise, Granger. – ele retorquiu, ríspido. – Tudo que você descobriria é que eu passo o tempo todo traindo. Traí o Lord das Trevas, mas antes disso traí Dumbledore. Depois traí suas expectativas. E fiz isso mais uma vez quando você pensou que eu fiz isso por causas nobres.

Ela o fitou, com o queixo sobre as mãos.

'-O que está fazendo aqui comigo?

'-Recado. – ele murmurou. – Weasley está te procurando. E sugiro que vá logo. Ou ele pode pensar que te seqüestraram mais uma vez.

Hermione se levantou devagar.

'-Diga à Gina que quero ser a madrinha.

------

Rony abriu a porta com violência.

'-O que você queria? – Hermione não podia negar que estava apreensiva. Desde que despertara (outra vez) era a primeira vez que falavam a sós.

Mas ele puxou-a depressa e a abraçou.

'-Você vai participar da conferência amanhã?

'-Vou, claro – ela respondeu quando ele a soltou. – Não há mais risco nenhum, afinal os noruegueses e Gaarder já foram levados...

'-Vamos embora esta noite – ele pediu.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

'-Por quê?

'-Não é mais necessário que você fique, ou é? – ele arriscou. – Carlinhos vai ficar. Malfoy vai ficar com ele também, e Nicolai poderá ajudá-los com a tradução, como ele te ajudou.

Hermione pensou.

'-Mas há algum motivo especial para...

'-Hum... Tem. – ele fez uma pausa na qual ela franziu a testa. – Eu não quero perder mais tempo.

Silêncio. Ela teve que sorrir.

'-E eu sei que sou um lerdo, mas às vezes não é tão simples assim ser um grifinório. – ele continuou, desconfortável com a falta de palavras, dando dois passos para a frente; ela ergueu a cabeça, afinal era tão menor que ele. – Eu quero ficar com você, Hermione. Você quer ficar comigo?

Ela abriu bem os olhos. Depois sorriu, pôs uma mão sobre o ombro dele e ficou a ponta dos pés. Olhou-o o nos olhos, chegou o mais perto que podia, depois murmurou:

'-Eu te amo, Weasley, não quero ficar com você. Sabe qual é a diferença?

O ruivo passou as mãos pela cintura dela.

'-Depois de tudo isso – ele respondeu. – Ninguém entende mais de palavras do que eu.

Depois puxou-a e a beijou.

------

Eles encontraram Dan no corredor, meia hora depois.

'-Strotski – murmurou o ruivo, que tinha uma mão na cintura de Hermione. Dan olhou para ela de relance antes de assentir.

'-Como você está? – perguntou ela, juntando as sobrancelhas.

Dan suspirou, indicando a si mesmo.

'-Estou melhor. – respondeu ele, dando de ombros. – Algumas coisas ainda precisam ser acertadas, mas agora que Gaarder já foi levado, tudo vai ter jeito.

Rony respirou fundo, e Hermione ainda parecia curiosa.

'-Você... Você descobriu tudo, não foi? – ela perguntou. – Como?

'-Bem, digamos que eu tenho amigos na Noruega – Dan começou. – e eu soube que tinham substituído os dois que viriam de lá... Justamente por Hawstings e van Pels, de uma hora para a outra. Quando todos começaram a chegar, eu fiquei meio perdido para organizar tudo aquilo. Só que eu os vi meio perdidos em algumas discussões sobre o assunto dos Yets... Entretanto, quando você chegou, Hermione, eles pareciam bastante decididos. De uma hora para a outra. Resolvi ir investigando; e claro que percebi o interesse deles em levar os Yets para o país deles. Ultimamente, Nicolai vinha fazendo um ensaio sobre simbologia nórdica, principalmente a antiga celta. Ele quer ser uma das maiores autoridades de Tradução do mundo, e acha que esse seria um trabalho importante. Só comentou comigo também como aqueles símbolos poderiam ser usados para comunicações do mercado negro, e ninguém nunca conseguiria decodificar, ao menos não sem consultar um dos dez ou onze especialistas por aí.

Rony tossiu.

'-Por isso então que você enlouqueceu quando eu te mostrei o que tinha encontrado...?

'-Ah, sim, com certeza. Não havia motivos para que os noruegueses usassem algo daquele jeito, já que os Yets nunca tiveram relação nenhuma com a cultura nórdica. Eles são típicos da Rússia mesmo, nunca se teve registro nenhum deles em outros lugares. Foi aí que entrou Gaarder.

'-É verdade que ele é filho de Grindewald? – Hermione arriscou.

'-Temo que seja. – Dan suspirou, desanimado. – Mas para nossa sorte, o herdeiro de Grindewald era dotado de muito poder, mas baixíssima habilidade empreendedora. O que ele queria era de fato a máscara de seu pai, rachada por Dumbledore e enterrada em um lugar qualquer, protegida por camadas e camadas de encantamentos das Artes das Trevas. Se Gaarder conseguisse a proteção de uma pele de Yet, com certeza chegaria imune até o artefato, e então teríamos um bom trabalho.

Fez-se silêncio, e Hermione suspirou também.

'-Estamos indo embora esta noite, Dan. – contou ela. – Acha que eu faria falta na conferência depois que tudo acabou?

'-Bem, seria interessante tê-la nos debates, sem dúvida alguma. – Dan respondeu, mas parou ao ver Rony se endireitando. – Mas acho melhor que você se afaste e aproveite o final da sua maldição. Afinal, você já cuidou de um bruxo das trevas de tanto. Voldemort causou muita destruição por aqui também.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da pronúncia do nome; mesmo depois da morte dele, ainda era um ato ousado fazê-lo. Mas Dan ignorou-o.

'-Talvez um dia nos encontremos em Londres – ele murmurou, em tom de despedida. – Estou pensando em ir para lá no verão.

Hermione sorriu, encabulada.

'-Será legal, Dan. Traga Nicolai com você...

Mas quando eles viraram as costas e foram saindo, Rony e Hermione sabiam que, mesmo que um dia Dan fosse a Londres, não se sentiria muito bem em procurá-los.

--------------

**N/A – **Agora, o epílogo... Lá estarão as considerações finais!


	9. Epílogo

**Adeus ou Tchau**

_**Epílogo.**_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

'- Ele estava a fim de você, Mione, assuma – Rony resmungava, enquanto saíam das lareiras, de volta à Inglaterra.

'-Pare com isso, Rony! – ela exclamou, exasperada. – Claro que não estava. Que grande bobagem! Dan é uma pessoa legal, mas nem por isso ele...

'-Pare de besteiras você, Mione – ele cortou-a. – Assuma! Eu sei que você não ficou com ele, e sim COMIGO, mas... – ele parou, incapaz de conter um sorriso presunçoso.

'-Seu idiota... – murmurou ela, também sorrindo.

Pegaram suas malas e caminharam até a saída da estação de Flu internacional. Na rua, onde passavam pouquíssimos bruxos prestes a viajar também, Hermione segurou o ruivo pelo cotovelo.

'-Rony...

Ele se virou, estranhando.

'-O quê?

'-Você foi mesmo atrás de mim só porque eu te disse "adeus"?

Ele parou, endireitou-se e desviou o olhar. Não gostava de lembrar daqueles momentos. Era desconfortável experimentar, ainda que por um momento, todas as sensações de inferioridade que ele sentira de uma só vez.

'-Aham. – murmurou, virando-se.

'-Oh, Rony! – exclamou Hermione de repente, jogando sua mala no chão e se precipitando para abraçá-lo.

Rony, surpreso, deixou-se abraçar; depois, como já fizera tantas vezes, passou uma mão pelos cabelos dela.

'-Eu não sei como aconteceu – murmurou ele, próximo do ouvido dela. – Mas a garota inteligente ficou com o Weasley pobretão no final.

Ela gargalhou de maneira inesperada.

'-Seu cretino – xingou ela. – Eu pertenço a este lugar...

_I don't belong here..._

------------

**N/A – **Terminei. Ufa. Engraçado, eu tive a sensação de que essa fic começou tão bem. Tive a sensação de que até não foi mal escrita. Mas acho que eles às vezes não eram exatamente Rony e Hermione. Ou melhor, até eram, mas não da maneira que nós gostamos de ver. Às vezes eles eram mais reais do que a maioria dos Ronys e Miones por aí, mas às vezes não tinham relação nenhuma com os amigos de Harry. De qualquer forma, foi uma experiência válida escrever essa fic. E mesmo que ela não tenha atingido os pontos que eu queria, eu não quis abandoná-la. Pelo menos um final eu tinha que fazer. Quebrei a cabeça para solucionar o clímax, e para fazer vocês rirem um pouco, desenhei a cena no Paint e salvei em jpg, para mostrar para vocês. Vou até mesmo colocar o endereço no meu perfil, depois, só vou juntar todos os endereços de capas, ok?

**Agradecimentos:** À Melissa Hogwarts, minha grande amigona, que me incentivou bastante e que continua me incentivando agora, que estou prestes a publicar minha fic HL, à Cinthia, à Miri, que faz questão de comentar em tudo, e de me ajudar com tudo também, inclusive o design da HL... A todos que comentaram, lógico, a quem autorizou a fic na Ed, no Rain, à Pichi por colocar no 3v, a quem comentou no e na Floreios e Borrões... Estou sempre publicando as coisas atrasadas por lá... Inclusive à Miss Sadmad, e comentou no agora no finalzinho. Obrigada por ler!

**Novos projetos:** Estou cheia de idéias, meninas. Antes de mais nada, o grande projeto Harry/Luna. A fic será escrita em primeira pessoa, contada pela Luna. O título será "Como Eu Vejo", já encomendei a capa com a Lucy Holmes, inclusive. Também ainda estou traduzindo "Mares em Revolta", que deverá ser a minha última tradução em um bom tempo, porque faz uns dois anos que estou com essa trilogia nas mãos. Por fim, tenho idéias para uma DG (tiradas das insinuações desta fic!), mas não contem com isso para antes do final da Mares. Devo contar tudo mais detalhadamente no meu perfil. Visitem:D

**Bem, é isso.** Obrigada por lerem esta fic! E até a próxima... That's all folks!


End file.
